Time
by Elbaekpark
Summary: "Kau akan menjadi teman ranjangku. Mau tidak mau kau harus menerimanya, karena aku tidak suka penolakan." [CHANBAEK] [YAOI] [BXB]
1. Time CH 01

**\- Time -**

**CHANBAEK**

BxB | Boys Love

**Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol

**Genre :**

Romance - Comedy - Friendly - Family -  
Hurt / Comfort

Jangan menghakimi author jika cerita ini kurang berkenan, tapi kasih kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk memperbaiki segala kekurangannya.

\- 6104 -

"Cari orang itu, dan bawa dia kehadapanku!" Chanyeol murka pagi ini.

Ia datang ke Jeju untuk menyelesaikan proyek pembangunan _resort_ miliknya. Ia juga datang ke Jeju dengan harapan bisa sekaligus melepaskan penat dan bersenang-senang sebentar. Awalnya semua berjalan baik, tak ada gangguang apapun. Hari pertama dan hari kedua, semuanya baik-baik saja dan berjalan lancar.

Namun di hari ketiga, pagi-nya yang menyenangkan harus terusik kala seorang petugas hotel tempatnya bermalam- memberitahu dia, jika mobil mahalnya dirusak orang tidak dikenal.

Sial. Orang itu sinting karena telah berani mengusik Park Chanyeol.

Bukan masalah mobilnya, tapi Chanyeol tidak suka dengan tindakan brutal orang tersebut. Punya salah apa dia sampai orang tersebut berani mengusiknya. Dan seharusnya orang yang berani merusak mobil Chanyeol itu sadar, jika mobil yang dirusaknya itu editi terbatas dan termahal didunia.

Ia hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_\- ketika menyuruh para _bodyguard_ nya mencari orang yang telah berani mengusik pagi-nya kali ini.

Semalam ia baru saja bersenang-senang dengan seorang wanita yang sudah ia sewa, untuk menjadi teman ranjangnya selama ia di Jeju.

Park Chanyeol memang seperti itu, menyewa orang untuk dijadikan teman ranjangnya. Kadang ia menyewa lelaki bukan hanya wanita. Chanyeol _Biseksual_. Ia memang suka bermain dengan wanita ataupun lelaki yang mampu membangkitkan gairah _seks_-nya.

Namun ia selalu bermain aman, memakai pengaman ketika ia menuntaskan hasrat gairahnya.

"Sayang..ada apa sebenarnya?," wanita yang semula tertidur lelap dikamarnya berjalan keluar, dengan hanya membungkus dirinya dengan selimut.

Bunyi berisik kemarahan Chanyeol-lah yang mengusik tidur wanita tersebut. Setelah para _bodyguard_-nya keluar, ia menghampiri teman ranjangnya. Melepas selimut yang melilit tubuh wanita itu, lalu mengangkatnya ala koala.

"Ada sedikit masalah, tapi mereka akan segera mengurusnya. Sekarang lebih baik kita bersenang-senang. _Morning seks_?." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada memerintah, bukannya bertanya.

Menolak akan menjadi kesalahan terbesar wanita itu jika menolak Chanyeol. Maka, ia tidak bisa melawan selain mengangguk dan kembali mendesah pasrah dibawah lelaki jakung itu.

\- 6104 -

Terbatuk, adalah reaksi yang dilakukan Seulgi ketika mendengar- jika temannya baru saja merusak mobil milik orang yang tidak dikenalinya.

"Kau sinting Baekhyun? Bagaimana kalau dia berhasil menemukanmu? Kau akan dituntut karena telah merusak mobilnya." Seulgi menatap tidak percaya Baekhyun yang kini menunduk seraya meminum jus-nya.

Bertingkah seolah ia tidak melakukan kesalahan yang bisa mengancam dirinya.

Adalah Byun Baekhyun, lelaki berumur 19 tahun yang bekerja sebagai pengrajin kerang dipulau Jeju. Menjualnya kepada pengunjung yang berwisata disekitar pantai yang dekat dengan tempat tinggalnya.

Kemana orang tuanya?

Baekhyun seorang anak panti asuhan. Hidupnya sebatangkara, ia hanya memiliki dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Ibu panti, dan Seulgi- gadis seumuran dirinya yang saat ini tengah memakinya karena tindakan bodohnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Hei aku hampir tertabrak karena pemilik mobil itu! Apa salahnya aku membalas dendam? Dia saja tidak minta maaf karena hampir membunuhku." Bibirnya terpout lucu.

Sebentuk tindakan protes karena justru Seulgi, sahabatnya- ikut menyalahkan dirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu membalas dendam dengan merusak mobilnya kan?." Seulgi benar-benar tidak percaya jika sahabatnya senekad itu.

Baekhyun tak berbicara lagi. Ia hanya menghela nafas lelah dan kembali menyeruput jus-nya. Ia hanya berharap, jika pemilik mobil itu tidak akan menuntutnya atas tindakan brutal yang ia lakukan.

"Sudahlah." Seulgi tak mau ambil pusing "Aku harus kembali ke Seoul lusa, kau mau ikut tidak? Aku bisa mencarikan pekerjaan untukmu disana." Tawar Seulgi.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir. Ia memang ingin ikut Seulgi ke Seoul, karena ia butuh pekerjaan dengan upah yang lebih besar dari sekedar penjual kerajinan kerang di Jeju.

Dan lagipula di Seoul nanti ia bersama Seulgi, sudah dipastijan gadis itu akan membantu dirinya. Tapi, yang dia takutkan adalah- tidak ada yg mau menerimanya bekerja. Karena ia hanya lulusan Junior Hight School. Baekhyun putus sekolah, ia tidak menyelesaikan sekolahnya sampai SHS. Karena tidak mau banyak membebankan ibu panti untuk biaya sekolahnya.

Tapi ia sudah memikirkan semuanya, dan ia sudah siap ikut Seulgi ke Seoul. Soal nasibnya di Seoul nanti, ia akan memikirkan itu nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang, ia ikut saja dulu dengan Seulgi.

"Aku memang akan ikut denganmu. Aku bahkan sudah mengepak pakaianku." Jawab Baekhyun seraya tersenyum bahagia.

"Akhirnya kau mau ikut juga." Seulgi terlihat bahagia.

Seulgi, sahabatnya itu beruntung diadopsi oleh orang kaya dan sampai menyekolahkan Seulgi sampai ke Universitas. Sedangkan dia, anak lelaki yang kurang beruntung karena tidak ada yang mau mengadopsi Baekhyun.

"Hidupmu di Seoul nanti akan berubah Baekhyun. Aku jamin itu." Seulgi tertawa dan di ikuti Baekhyun yang tertawa riang.

Semoga saja, kehidupannya lebih baik ketika ia di Seoul nanti.

Yah...mungkin saja.

Baekhyun berharap, jika di Seoul nanti ia tidak mendapat kesulitan. Ia hanya ingin hidupnya lebih baik dari sekarang.

\- 6104 -

Dua hari berlalu, Chanyeol tampak puas kala bawahannya melapor telah menemukan orang yang sudah merusak mobilnya.

Saat ini, ia tengah memandangi profil lengkap orang yang ia cari. Sudut bibirnya tersungging senyum misterius. Wajah tampannya tampak aneh ketika senyum itu tersimpul disudut bibirnya.

Ia bersenandung kecil seraya melihat-lihat photo lain dari orang yang telah merusak mobilnya.

"Byun Baekhyun." Gumannya membaca nama lengkap orang tersebut.

Chanyeol kemudian mengingat kembali perkataan bawahannya tentang orang bernama Byun Baekhyun tersebut.

_"Lelaki itu hari ini pergi ke Seoul, dia ikut dengan sahabatnya, Kang Seulgi. Dia ke Seoul untuk mencari pekerjaan. Kang Seulgi sendiri adalah pegawai anda tuan, Seulgi karyawan bagian HRD di Park Corp. Dan lelaki itu, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang anak panti asuhan."_

Chanyeol merasa sedih mendengar kenyataan itu. Kasihan sekali lelaki manis itu. Pikirnya.

Namun senyum Chanyeol kembalo mengembang ketika ia mengingat satu fakta lagi- yang membuatnya mempunyai ide cemerlang agar bisa mendekati lelaki manis itu, lalu kemudian ia beri hukuman karena telah merusak mobilnya.

"Byun Baekhyun seorang _gay_." Gumamnya "Hukuman apa yang pantas untuk lelaki cantik sepertimu?."

Sepertinya, Chanyeol bukan berniat menghukum Baekhyun dengan hukuman orang pada umumnya.

Melaporkan Baekhyun ke polisi lalu memenjarakannya, atau menuntutnya agar mengganti kerugian atas tindakan brutal lelaki mungil itu.

Tidak.

Chanyeol tidak berniat melakukan itu setelah melihat photo Baekhyun. Amarahnya teredam kala ia melihat betapa cantik dan manisnya Baekhyun. Gairahnya bahkan bangkit hanya dengan melihat kulit mulus Baekhyun.

Sial, ia terangsang.

"Kejantananku berdenyut hanya dengan melihat photomu saja. Kau harus kuhukum diatas ranjang karena telah berani mengusikku sayang~~~." Ucapnya, seraya melihat photo Baekhyun yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol menyimpan berkas tentang Baekhyun tersebut, lalu menghubungi sekretarisnya untuk mengurus kepulangannya kembali ke Seoul.

Oh, dia sudah ingin membuat rencana besar untuk lelaki manis itu.

"Tunggu aku sayang. Kita akan segera bertemu." Seringai'an-nya semakin lebar.

Chanyeol seperti seorang _psikopat_ dengan senyum misteriusnya. Meskipun ia sendiri bukan seorang _psikopat_.

Baekhyun seharusnya bersiap untuk kedatangan Chanyeol. Karena mulai hari ini, hidupnya akan benar-benar berubah.

Chanyeol benar-benar tertarik pada Baekhyun. Jika Chanyeol sudah tertarik dengan seseorang, maka ia harus bisa mendapatkan orang tersebut- sekalipun ia harus mengeluarkan uang banyak, uang bukan menjadi masalah untuk dia. Orang sekaya Chanyeol tidak akan pusing dengan uang yang

Ia juga berniat mengganti teman ranjangnya. Dan menggantikannya dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Perasaanku tidak enak." Gumam Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah berada didalam pesawat yang siap lepas landas menuju Seoul.

"Perasaanmu memang selalu tidak enak." Jawab Seulgi seraya bersender dan bersiap tidur selama dalam perjalanan.

"Kau wanita menyebalkan." Baekhyun berdecih tidak suka.

"Dan kau lelaki menyebalkan." Jawab Seulgi tak mau kalah.

"Isshhh." Baekhyun menatap Seulgi tajam, walau gadis disampingnya itu tidak melihat tatapan Baekhyun.

Kemudian ia ikut memposisikan tubuhnya seperti Seulgi. Bersender pada sandaran kursi penumpang dan bersiap untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- L -

\- 20 Maret 2019 -

**Semoga suka. Thanks**

**Ini seemacam prolog, atau ya kilasan buat cerita kedepannya. Dan untuk kedepannya part akan lebih panjang.**

**Ceritanya ringan dan alakadarnya. Karena aku tidak suka cerita yang berbelit-belit dan rumit hehehe.**


	2. Time CH 02

**\- Time -**

**CHANBAEK**

**BxB | Boys Love**

Jangan menghakimi author jika cerita ini kurang berkenan, tapi kasih kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk memperbaiki segala kekurangannya.

\- 6104 -

"Masuklah Baek." Seulgi mengajak Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah orang tua angkatnya, ketika mereka sudah sampai disana.

Baekhyun tampak kagum kala melihat rumah milik orang tua angkat Seulgi. Rumahnya benar-benar besar dan mewah, pantas saja Seulgi hidupnya menjadi lebih baik ketimbang saat tinggal di panti asuhan bersama dirinya. Baekhyun hanya membawa baju sedikit dalam tas yang ia gendong, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membawa koper milik Seulgi. Setelah mereka masuk kedalam rumah, Seulgi tampak memeluk kedua orang tua angkatnya yang tengah bersantai diruang televisi. Baekhyun berdiri canggung melihat interaksi keluarga tersebut.

Sebagian hatinya merasa tercubit. Dia bukan iri, dia hanya merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Senang karena Seulgi tidak bernasib buruk sepertinya, dan sedih karena ia tidak seberuntung Seulgi, sahabatnya.

"Eomma, appa, kenalkan ini Baekhyun." Seulgi menarik tangan Baekhyun "Sahabatku dari kecil saat aku masih dipanti. Eomma dan appa ingatkan, aku pernah menceritakan Baekhyun pada kalian. Baekhyun akan mencari pekerjaan disini, jadi aku mengajak dia tinggal bersama kita." Seulgi tampak bahagia memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepada kedua orang tua angkatnya.

Namun rupanya, respon yang diberikan kedua orang tua angkat Seulgi berbeda dengan Seulgi. Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas- jika kedua orang tua angkat Seulgi tampak seperti tidak setuju mendengar Seulgi berkata, jika ia akan tinggal dirumah itu, lebih tepatnya menumpang dirumah Seulgi.

Baekhyun membungkuk sebagai bentuk sopan santunnya terhadap kedua orang tua angkat Seulgi.

"Seulgi-ah, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar denganmu?." Ucap nyonya Kang, ibu Seulgi.

"Ne!." Seulgi tampak kaget, namun tetap mengikuti langkah ibunya yang sudah menarik tangannya untuk sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Sebentar ya Baekhyun." kata tuan Kang seraya beranjak untuk berbicara bersama Seulgi.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tetap berdiri disana. Karena sedari awal tidak ada yang mempersilahkan dirinya duduk. Itu bukan masalah untuk Baekhyun, lagipula ia sudah sering berdiri ketika berjualan- jadi bukan masalah serius ketika ia harus menunggu selagi Seulgi berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Menit demi menit telah berlalu, namun Seulgi dan kedua orang tuanya tidak kunjung kembali. Baekhyun yang penasaran karena merasa sedikit ada yang salah dengan sikap kedua orang tua angkat Seulgi, memilih untuk mengikuti kearah kemana sebelumnya ketiga orang itu pergi.

Sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar dekat dengan ketiga orang tersebut yang ternyata berada belakang rumah. Samar-samar Baekhyun dapat mendengar jika, ternyata ketiga orang itu tengah berdebat mengenai dirinya.

"Eomma, Baekhyun sahabat Seulgi. Tidakkah eomma mengerti?." Seulgi tampak sedih kala mendengar kedua orang tuanya tidak setuju jika Baekhyun harus tinggal dirumah mereka.

"Seulgi, jika rekan kerja bisnis appa bertanya tentang anak lelaki itu- appa harus menjawab apa? Tidak mungkin kan appa menjawab jika dia adalah teman sewaktu kau masih di panti!." Tuan Kang mengusap wajahnya "Jangan merusak semua yang sudah appa lakukan untukmu. Yang orang tahu, kau adalah anak appa yang hilang sewaktu bayi."

Keluarga angkat Seulgi bukanlah orang sembarangan, bisa dibilang mereka masuk kedalam keluarga terpandang. Seulgi bisa saja bekerja menjadi sekretaris diperusahaan ayah angkatnya. Namun ia lebih memilih bekerja sebagai HRD diperusahaan lain. Karena ia tidak ingin dianggap manja menerima semua fasilitas dari orang tua angkatnya tanpa mau berusaha sendiri.

Baekhyun mundur perlahan, langkahnya ia bawa kembali ketempat semula ia menunggu. Ia sedikit terpukul mendengar penuturan kedua orang tua angkat Seulgi. Setidaknya, dari kata-kata yang terucap dari ayah angkat Seulgi- keberadaannya akan membuat Seulgi berada dalam masalah. Baekhyun tampak tengah berpikir, ia harus mencari cara untuk bisa pergi dari rumah Seulgi- namun tidak membuat Seulgi sedih.

Saat pikirannya tengah memikirkan ide untuknya pergi dari sana, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi. Salah satu pesan masuk dari teman lamanya ternyata bisa membantu Baekhyun saat ini.

_**Baekhyun, sedang apa kau? Minggu depan aku akan ke Jeju. Siapkan pesta penyambutan untukku. Ha Ha Ha**_

"Thanks Jongdae. Kau memang penyelamatku." Baekhyun segera menggetikan pesan balasan pada Jongdae agar menjemputnya dirumah Seulgi, atau setidaknya didekat rumah Seulgi.

Saat ia sibuk membalas pesan Jongdae, ketiga orang yang sebelumnya berdebat ditaman belakang rumah sudah kembali kedalam dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baek..." Seulgi memanggilnya kala ia terus pokus pada ponsel jeleknya.

"Ah Seulgi-ah.." Baekhyun tampak kebingungan mengatakan niatnya, namun ia tetap mengatakannya "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa tinggal disini bersamamu. Jongdae mengajakku tinggal bersamanya, dia bilang aku bisa menginap diapartemennya."

Baekhyun menyerahkan koper milik Seulgi yang berada disamping tubuhnya. Ia lalu memeluk sahabatnya tersebut seraya mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membawanya ke Seoul.

"Kau tidak marah padaku kan?." Baekhyun tersenyum sampai sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit.

"Baek..."

"Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi dulu. Jongdae sepertinya sudah berangkat menjemputku, aku janjian didepan gang dengannya." Baekhyun membungkuk pada kedua orang tua Seulgi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Lalu kembali pamit pada Seulgi.

Ia segera berbalik untuk pergi dari sana. Sebenarnya, ia sengaja mempercepat pamitannya, karena Baekhyun tidak mau membuat Seulgi berada dalam masalah. Dan ia juga merasa sedih.

Ia bukan hanya sedih karena penolakan kedua orang tua angkat Seulgi, tapi ia juga sedih karena tidak bisa menuruti keinginan sahabatnya, Seulgi- untuk bisa tinggal bersama disana.

Mereka sejak kecil sudah sangat dekat layaknya adik dan kakak. Mereka harus terpisah kala Seulgi diadopsi. Seulgi memang sering mengunjunginya di Jeju, dan Seulgi sangat ingin mengajak Baekhyun ke Seoul agar bisa diajak jalan-jalan olehnya.

Namun sekarang, Seulgi tidak bisa melakukan apa yang sudah ia rencanakan jauh-jauh hari karena, kedua orang tua angkatnya tidak setuju jika Baekhyun tinggal dirumahnya.

Seulgi bukan gadis kecil yang bisa dibohongi begitu saja. Ia mengambil kunci mobil dan menyusul Baekhyun. Kedua orang tuanya sudah berteriak kala ia pergi tanpa mendengarkan ucapan kedua orang tua angkatnya. Seulgi harus menyusul Baekhyun untuk meminta maaf pada sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun tampak berjalan sendirian seraya menelpon Jongdae dan menyuruh temannya itu menjemputnya di sebuah halte bis yang berada tidak jauh darinya sekarang. Namun, belum sempat ia sampai di halte bis- sebuah mobil berwarna merah sudah lebih dulu berhenti didepannya. Seulgi turun dari mobil seraya menangis dan langsung memeluknya.

"Kau lelaki jahat, kenapa pergi begitu saja. Kau bilang kita bersahabat, tapi kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku."

Baekhyun menenangkan gadis manja itu saat isakannya terdengar dan membasahi bajunya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu dalam masalah Seul. Aku mendengar semuanya, orang tuamu tidak setuju aku tinggal disana. Dan lagipula, mereka benar. Tidak seharusnya aku tinggal bersama seorang gadis dirumah yang sama. Akan ada banyak gosip jelek menyebar tentang dirimu." Baekhyun melepas pelukan Seulgi "Sudahlah jangan menangis, kau tampak jelek jika menangis." Seulgi menghentikan tangisannya dan berubah memasang wajah marah pada Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun tertawa renyah melihat wajah Seulgi yang tengah merajuk.

"Aku akan tinggal bersama Jongdae, kita masih bisa bertemu. Aku juga harus segera mencari pekerjaan." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Seulgi "Pulanglah, orang tuamu akan hawatir jika kau pergi terlalu lama hanya untuk menyusulku. Kau bisa disangka jatuh cinta padaku kkkkkk."

"Cih. Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada laki-laki _gay_ sepertimu." Seulgi menjulurkan lidahnya, dan sekarang gantian Baekhyun yang memasang wajah kesalnya.

"BAEKHYUN."

Mereka berdua berjengit kaget kala mendengar teriakan seseorang yang memanggil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencari darimana asal sumber suara itu berasal, dan tersenyum seraya melambai saat Jongdae memanggilnya di halte bis dengan mobil sedan hitam terparkir disana.

"Lihat Jongdae sudah datang, aku harus segera pergi. Kau pulanglah." Baekhyun mendorong Seulgi masuk kedalam mobilnya "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Seulgi menurut dan segera melajukan mobilnya berbalik arah kembali kerumahnya. Sementara Baekhyun kini juga sudah berada didalam mobil Jongdae dan ikut dengan Jongdae.

"Kenapa dengan orang tua Seulgi? Mereka tidak ingin kau tinggal disana? Astaga orang kaya itu pelit sekali." Komentar Jongdae saat mendengar cerita Baekhyun tentang kejadian dirumah Seulgi.

"Kau kan tinggal bersama kekasihmu Dae, kalau aku tinggal disana- bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Apa dia akan setuju? Kau tahu kan kalau aku ini gay, nanti kalau dia cemburu bagaimana?." Baekhyun terus mengoceh tentang kekhawatiran kekasih Jongdae yang mungkin saja tidak akan setuju jika ia menumpang diapartemen Jongdae.

"Tenang saja. Kau bisa tidur dikamar tamu, karena kekasihku tidur denganku. Lagipula, kekasihku bukan orang jahat sampai membiarkan temanku terlantar dijalanan."

Baekhyun bernafas lega mendengar jawaban Jongdae. Sepertinya, kekasih Jongdae bukan tipikal orang yang cemburu terhadap teman kekasihnya. Secepatnya, Baekhyun harus mencari pekerjaan lalu mencari tempat tinggal murah yang bisa ia tinggali- agar tidak terus menumpang diapartemen Jongdae dan kekasihnya.

\- 6104 -

"Kalian sudah mendapat info dimana dia tinggal?." Pagi ini, Chanyeol yang masih berada di mansionnya dan belum pergi ke kantor, tengah menunggu laporan dari anak buahnya tentang tugas yang ia berikan

Mencari tempat tinggal Baekhyun dan mencari tahu dimana Baekhyun melamar untuk bekerja.

"Sudah tuan."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Rupanya tidak sia-sia ia membayar para pekerjanya dengan gaji besar jika mereka bisa diandalkan seperti sekarang ini. Anak buahnya bergerak cepat, untuk mencari keberadaan lelaki cantik dan manis yang kini menjadi incarannya.

"Katakan padaku semua informasi yang kalian dapatkan!." Chanyeol meneguk _wine_ digelasnya selagi mendengarkan anak buahnya melapor.

"Byun Baekhyun tidak tinggal bersama sahabatnya Kang Seulgi, karena sepertinya kedua orang tua Kang Seulgi tidak setuju jika Byun Baekhyun tinggal disana. Byun Baekhyun kini tinggal diapartemen temannya yang bernama Jongdae sejak kemarin malam."

"Jongdae?." Alis Chanyeol tampak mengeryit dan sebentuk rasa cemburu terlihat diwajahnya.

"Kim Jongdae, seorang pengusaha cafe yang berada tidak jauh dari perusahaan anda tuan. Dia tinggal bersama kekasihnya di apartemen tersebut, dan kini bertambah dengan adanya Byun Baekhyun disana."

Ah. Chanyeol bisa bernafas lega kala mendengar orang bernama Jongdae itu, ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih.

Chanyeol seorang pencemburu, jadi mendengar lelaki cantik incarannya dekat dengan lelaki lain- ia jelas merasakan rasa panas dihati dan pikirannya karena cemburu.

Tidak ada yang boleh mendekati incarannya. Baekhyun harus menjadi miliknya, jadi siapapun yang berani mendekatinya- ia akan berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Tunggu dulu..." Chanyeol merasa ada yang terlewat olehnya "Kau bilang apa sebelumnya? Orang tua sehabatnya tidak suka jika dia tinggal dirumah itu?."

"Benar tuan. Begitulah yang kami dengar dari percapakan Byun Baekhyun dan Seulgi, sesaat sebelum Byun Baekhyun pergi bersama Jongdae."

Apa anak buah Chanyeol semacam _dispatch_? Kenapa mereka bisa membuntuti Baekhyun tanpa disadari oleh siapapun.

"Sombong sekali mereka." ucapnya kesal.

Chanyeol marah, karena mereka sudah dengan tega menolak lelaki cantiknya hanya untuk sekedar menumpang tidur dan beristirahat.

"Kalian telah berani mengusir calon kekasihku." Tangan Chanyeol mengerat pada gelas yang tengah dipegangnya "Terus ikuti kemanapun Baekhyun pergi, dan laporkan padaku semua yang dia lakukan. Kecuali saat ia ke toilet, kalian tidak boleh mengikuti- atau mata kalian aku congkel dari tempatnya."

Setelahnya Chanyeol memberi gestur untuk menyuruh mereka keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Ia tersenyum senang melihat potret Baekhyun yang hari ini akan pergi mencari pekerjaan. Ia dapat photonya dari anak buahnya yang saat ini tengah mengikuti Baekhyun. Chanyeol memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk bergantian mengikuti Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak merasa tengah diawasi.

Benar-benar cerdas Park Chanyeol ini.

Tok Tok Tok

Ketukan dipintu ruangan kerjanya terdengar kala seseorang mengetuknya.

"Apa aku menganggu?." Tanya seseorang yang ia kenali.

"Tidak Hyung. Ada apa?," Chanyeol menaruh gelas _wine_-nya dan merubah posisi duduknya yang semula bersender santai pada kursi.

"Shannon mengeluh padaku karena kau meninggalkannya begitu saja di Jeju. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang penting sampai kau lupa pada teman _seks_-mu itu?." lelaki yang dipanggil Hyung oleh Chanyeol tersebut duduk disofa yang berada diruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah tidak akan memakainya lagi Hyung. Jadi segera akhiri kontrak dengannya, dan berikan uang kompensasi pemutusan kontrak padanya." Jawab Chanyeol yang mengejutkan lelaki yang lebih tua dari Chanyeol tersebut.

"Kau baru menggunakannya seminggu, apa dia kurang memuaskan hasratmu?." Tanyanya.

"Tidak. Dia memuaskan." Chanyeol menuangkan _wine_ pada gelas lain lalu membawanya pada lelaki tersebut "Kau akan tahu nanti Hyung." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum sampai menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Terdengar kau akan menyusahkanku lagi." Keluh lelaki itu.

"Oh ayolah Junmyeon Hyung. Kau tahu diriku."

Adalah Junmyeon, lebih tepatnya Park Junmyeon. Sepupu Chanyeol yang sudah seperti kakak kandung bagi Chanyeol. Karena lelaki itulah yang menemaninya sejak ia kecil, setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan yang juga melibatkan orang tua Junmyeon.

Mereka dibesarkan sama-sama oleh kakek dan nenek mereka. Dan setelah dewasa, mereka menjadi lelaki sukses incaran semua wanita. Karena wanita manapun akan terpesona melihat ketampanan keduanya yang meluluhkan hati. Dengan kekayaan yang melimpah, siapapun tidak akan menolak jika diajak berkencan oleh keduanya.

Tapi, tidak semua wanita bisa dengan mudah mendekati mereka. Junmyeon adalah orang yang lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya di dunia _Entertainment_ sebagai aktor, penyanyi, dan juga model. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia adalah si pekerja tekun yang akan menghasilkan uang dengan bisnis yang dijalankannya.

Soal wanita, Chanyeol-lah yang selalu menyusahkan Junmyeon. Karena Junmyeon lah yang mengurus kontrak semua teman ranjang Chanyeol.

"Jadi, siapa dia?." Junmyeon menunggu adik kesayangannya itu memberikan informasi lebih jelas tentang seseorang yang akan Chanyeol jadikan teman seranjangnya.

"Aku menyukainya, dan aku ingin dia menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku." Chanyeol memberikan potret Baekhyun yang ia dapatkan dari anak buahnya.

"Woah. Dia cantik sekali." Junmyeon tersenyum melihatnya "Jadi darimana asal wanita ini?."

Chanyeol terbatuk ketika Junmyeon mengatakannya.

Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Junmyeon berpikir jika Baekhyun adalah seorang wanita?.

"Hyung, apa matamu buta? Kau tidak lihat ia berdada rata dan memiliki belalai mini diselangkangannya?." Chanyeol menatap horor kearah Junmyeon ketika penglihatan lelaki itu tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Yaikkk." Junmyeon hendak memukul kepala belakang Chanyeol, namun lelaki itu telah lebih dulu menghindarinya "Maksudmu dia laki-laki? Secantik ini dia seorang laki-laki? Apa dia menjalani operasi kelamin untuk menjadi laki-laki?."

Oke. Chanyeol mulai muak dengan kebodohan Junmyeon yang tidak masuk akal. Walau ada benarnya juga sih. Baekhyun memang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang lelaki.

"Dia laki-laki sejak lahir." Chanyeol kembali duduk dikursi meja kerjanya.

Karena ia tidak mau menjadi sasaran Junmyeon kalau-kalau lelaki itu hendak memukulnya seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau menemukan dia dimana? Apa ada dua? Kalau ada aku mau satu."

Dan Chanyeol semakin muak.

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya ada satu-satunya di dunia ini, dan dia hanya akan menjadi milikku. Jika Hyung menginginkannya, maka langkahi dulu mayatku." Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan menggebu-gebu.

Junmyeon sontak terbahak kala mendengar Chanyeol menjadi _posesif_ menyangkut laki-laki cantik yang belum tentu bisa menjadi milik Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol memasang wajah datar dan kesalnya, Junmyeon seolah mendapatkan hiburan baru saat ia sadar jika Hyungnya itu tengah menggodanya.

"Dia belum menjadi milikmu Chanyeol. Jangan terlalu yakin jika ia mau menjadi milikmu." Junmyeon menghapus air mata palsu disudut matanya "Lagipula aku tidak tertarik padanya seperti kau menginginkannya. Aku lebih ingin jika lelaki manis ini menjadi adikku, pasti akan menyenangkan mempunyai adik semanis ini."

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Junmyeon yang kembali menertawakannya.

Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobilnya, dan berjalan keluar mansion menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir. Ia baru saja mendapat pesan dari anak buahnya ketika ia berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Ia mendapat pesan jika Baekhyun tengah beristirahat disalah satu cafe setelah mencari pekerjaan, yang tak kunjung didapat.

Mobilnya ia bawa dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Chanyeol ingin bertemu dan melihat langsung lelaki manis incarannya. Ia tidak puas jika hanya melihat melalui photo yang dikirim anak buahnya, ia harus melihat Baekhyun secara langsung. Dan ia merasa cemburu karena anak buahnya sudah lebih dulu menikmati pemandangan wajah Baekhyun.

Setelah menemukan lokasi tempat yang dikirim oleh anak buahnya. Chanyeol turun dari mobil mewahnya dan masuk kedalam cafe sederhana yang didalamnya ada Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat sekeliling cafe tersebut, dan ternyata cafe tersebut tengah penuh oleh pengunjung. Satu kesempatan bagus untuk Chanyeol, karena dengan begitu ia bisa pura-pura untuk bisa duduk dengan Baekhyun yang sendirian.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Dan berhenti tepat didepan meja yang Baekhyun tempati. Baekhyun tidak sadar jika Chanyeol berdiri dihadapannya, ia masih sibuk mencari lowongan pekerjaan dari koran yang ia beli.

"Kenapa semuanya harus memakai ijasah SHS. Apa tidak ada yang mau menerima ijasah JHS-ku?." Gerutu Baekhyun karena tidak menemukan lowongan pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan ijasah terakhir sekolahnya.

Chanyeol tidak meminta izin ketika ia duduk dengan se'enaknya didepan Baekhyun. Mereka hanya terpisah meja cafe yang kecil. Jika Chanyeol mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan, sudah dipastikan wajahnya akan berada dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasakan kehadiran orang lain didepannya, mendongkak. Sipitnya mengerjap beberapa kali ketika melihat seseorang yang duduk satu meja dengannya. Baekhyun terpana akan ketampanan Chanyeol yang...wah benar-benar tampan.

_'Tampan sekali.'_ – batin Baekhyun berkata.

Sebagai seorang yang tertarik terhadap sesama laki-laki, Baekhyun cukup gugup karena keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Nuguseyo?." Tanya Baekhyun dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

"Keberatan aku duduk disini? Meja lain penuh." Jawab Chanyeol dengan masih memandangi wajah Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkannya pada yang lain.

Baekhyun tampak gugup kala terus dipandangi terus oleh Chanyeol. Ia menelan salivanya pelan kala lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara.

"Ah ne. Tidak apa-apa, silahkan." Baekhyun memilih untuk kembali menyibukkan diri dengan mencari lowongan kerja, dibanding harus bertatapan dengan Chanyeol yang tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya.

Chanyeol memesan makanan yang begitu banyak. Meja yang Baekhyun tempati bahkan sampai penuh dengan makanan yang Chanyeol pesan. Baekhyun yang baru memakan _sandwich_ saat di apartemen Jongdae, menjilati bibirnya kala makanan yang dipesan Chanyeol membuat cacing diperutnya berontak minta di isi.

Tak ingin terlihat memalukan, Baekhyun kembali menyibukkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan didepan lelaki yang tidak Baekhyun kenal sama sekali.

Chanyeol menarik koran yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun kaget dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang menggemaskan.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku karena ikut duduk dimejamu, makanlah denganku. Kebetulan aku sedang lapar dan aku juga tidak suka makan sendirian." Tawaran Chanyeol yang menggiurkan membuat Baekhyun gundah.

Ia kebingungan. Menolak adalah tindakan yang benar-benar salah disaat perutnya sedang kelaparan. Menerima, ia akan terlihat terkesan seperti lelaki yang mudah sekali di suap.

Tapi, ia kelaparan saat ini. Dan Baekhyun masih ingat ucapan ibu panti ketika ia masih dipanti.

_**'Tidak baik menolak rezeki.'**_

"Tapi..." Baekhyun berbasa-basi untuk menolak. Hanya karena tidak ingin _imagine_ nya terlihar buruk.

"Oh ayolah. Aku tidak suka penolakan...eummmm...namamu..."

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun menyodorkan tangannya sebagai perkenalan dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Panggil aku Chanyeol." Chanyeol menerima uluran tangan itu.

Dan ternyata ia salah telah menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun. Karena, setelah kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit mulus lelaki mungil itu. Ia merasakan debaran jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dan, tiba-tiba rasa ingin menarik lelaki mungil didepannya ini ke atas ranjang semakin besar.

Chanyeol melepaskan jabatan tangan itu sebelum dirinya lepas kendali. Ia tidak bisa secepat itu untuk membawa Baekhyun ke atas ranjangnya. Minimal, ia harus mencari titik kelemahan Baekhyun agar bisa ia jadikan sebagai alasan ketika ia menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai teman ranjangnya.

Bukankah ia bisa menjadikan alasan jika Baekhyun telah merusak mobilnya?.

Ia memang bisa, tapi ia tidak mau melakukannya secepat itu. Ia ingin membuat Baekhyun masuk dulu kedalam perangkapnya. Baru ia akan menangkap lelaki mungil didepannya ini dengan mudah.

"Silahkan dimakan Baekhyun-ssi." Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk segera memulai makan bersamanya.

Dengan malu-malu Baekhyun memulai makan bersama Chanyeol yang juga mulai makan. Chanyeol tersenyum misterius saat melihat Baekhyun memakan makanan yang ia pesan dengan begitu lahapnya. Chanyeol juga memastikan lebih dulu Baekhyun menghabiskan makanannya, setelahnya ia memesan makanan penutup untuk Baekhyun dan dirinya.

Tidak ada obrolan lain selain Baekhyun yang mengucapkan terima kasih, dan Chanyeol yang juga mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Chanyeol pulang setelah memastikan Baekhyun pulang menggunakan bis. Ia sebenarnya menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan lelaki itu. Namun, Baekhyun menolaknya karena ia akan melanjutkan mencari pekerjaan.

"Lakukan rencana B." Ucap Chanyeol setelah menelpon anak buahnya.

Ia lalu melajukan mobilnya untuk segera ke perusahaannya. Senyumnya terus mengembang sepanjang ia dalam perjalanan. Chanyeol merencanakan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun agar lelaki manis itu berada dalam jangkauannya.

Hanya sebuah rencana untuk membuat Baekhyun bekerja padanya.

Terdengar klasik. Namun, Chanyeol bukan berniat untuk membuat Baekhyun bekerja di perusahaan-nya. Ia akan membuat Baekhyun bekerja di mansionnya.

Dan kali ini, ia akan sediki mengancam Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku bergairah, Byun Baekhyun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Aku berharap dukungan kalian, maklum masih new hehehe. Kalau ada kesalahan maaf, Review aja biar nanti kedepannya aku perbaiki. Terima kasih.**


	3. Time CH 03

**\- Time -**

**CHANBAEK**

**BxB | Boys Love**

Jangan menghakimi author jika cerita ini kurang berkenan, tapi kasih kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk memperbaiki segala kekurangannya.

\- 6104 -

_**BGM Dean & Bonnie - Clyde**_

"Maafkan aku ya Baek."

Baekhyun menoleh, alisnya berkerut- sebentuk ketidak mengertiannya akan perkataan Jongdae yang meminta maaf padanya. Ia baru selesai bercerita, jika dirinya tidak bisa menemukan pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan ijasah yang dimilikinya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf Dae?"

Jongdae mendekat, lalu duduk disampingnya yang tengah duduk dilantai dan menyender pada sofa ruang tengah apartemen Jongdae.

"Aku dan kekasihku tidak bisa memberikanmu pekerjaan di Cafe. Kau tahu sendiri, cafe kami kecil dan ya...memperkerjakan pegawai baru lagi akan menambah pengeluaran lebih banyak." Jongdae menghela nafasnya dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya "Tapi aku janji, kalau ada pegawaiku yang keluar- kau bisa bekerja disana."

"Tidak apa-apa Dae. Lagipula, aku sudah ditampung disini saja sudah sangat menyusahkan kalian. Dan aku tidak mau tambah menyusahkan kalian dengan meminta pekerjaan di Cafe kalian." Baekhyun menepuk bahu temannya tersebut dan tersenyum.

Seharian mencari pekerjaan dengan hanya modal ijasah JHS, tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Setiap cafe atau restoran dan bahkan perusahaan yang ia datangi, tidak ada yang mau menerima Baekhyun. Bahkan untuk bagian _office boys_ saja, mereka mengatakan tidak ada lowongan.

Padahal, Baekhyun melihat ada sebuah pengumuman di depan perusahaan tersebut. Mungkin yang dicari oleh mereka yang memiliki ijasah lebih tinggi darinya. Tapi, apa seorang _office boys_ juga harus lulusan universitas?

"Kau sudah mencari ke semua tempat? Yakin mereka tidak membuka lowongan pekerjaan?" Jongdae juga merasa sedikit aneh.

Sekalipun tidak banyak lowongan, setidaknya pasti ada satu tempat yang mau menerima Baekhyun bekerja kan?

"Tidak ada. Bahkan ada perusahaan yang menolakku m saat melihat berkas lamaranku. Padahal, ada pengumuman lowongan pekerjaan untuk bagian _office boys_ disana." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

Sesulit inikah hidup di Seoul?.

"Mungkin aku harus kembali ke Jeju, jika aku tidak menemukan pekerjaan juga." Ucapnya final merasa menyerah dengan perjuangannya yang bahkan baru sehari.

"Lelaki macam apa kau? Baru juga sehari sudah menyerah. Besok kau coba lagi cari ditempat lain." Jongdae menggeleng tidak percaya pada temannya.

"Tidak mungkin aku terus menumpang ditempatmu Dae, jadi- kalau seminggu aku tidak menemukan pekerjaan. Aku akan kembali ke Jeju dan berjualan kerajinan kerang laut lagi." Baekhyun melihat berkas-berkas lamarannya.

Membereskannya, mengecek apa ada yang kurang sehingga mereka menolak lamarannya.

"Tenanglah. Lagipula memberimu makan tidaklah sulit. Jadi, kau bisa disini sampai kau menemukan pekerjaan." Jongdae menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Yeah, aku merasa tidak enak dengan kekasihmu. Kau tahu, aku sangat menyusahkan kalian karena menumpang disini."

"Siapa yang kau bilang menyusahkan _puppy_?."

Baik Baekhyun dan Jongdae, keduanya sontak menoleh pada sebuah suara yang baru saja terdengar dari pintu depan. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung kala melihat Xiumin- kekasih Jongdae yang begitu sedikit...tergila-gila padanya sudah pulang dari cafe.

Xiumin mendekat, lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun merasakan sedikit sakit akibat cubitan manja itu.

"Dengar ya _puppy_, kau bisa tinggal disini selama kau mau. Hanya saja, jangan membuat tempat ini kotor, itu sudah bisa membuatku tenang."

Yeah, Xiumin yang mencintai kebersihan.

Baekhyun mengangguk saja. Tidak ingin membuat lelaki itu banyak berbicara dan justru menceramahinya panjang lebar.

"Kalian sudah makan?" Xiumin bertanya seraya membawa belanjaan yang semula dipegangnya ke arah dapur. Jongdae dan Baekhyun ikut membantu membawa sisanya.

Ada tiga kantung belanjaan yang dibawa Xiumin. Dan Baekhyun bukan seseorang yang tidak tahu diri untuk diam dan tidak membantu.

"Kami menunggumu." Jongdae menjawab, tangannya ia gunakan untuk membereskan belanjaan itu kedalam lemari es.

Baekhyun juga ikut mengeluarkan-nya dari kantong plastik.

"Baekhyun kau bisa memasak?" tanya Xiumin yang mendapat anggukan dari si mungil lucu seperti _puppy_ itu "Kalau begitu, kita masak berdua malam ini. Dae-ah, tolong bantu kami mencuci sayurnya."

Xiumin memberikan sayuran yang harus dicuci oleh kekasihnya itu. Sementara Baekhyun dan Xiumin menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Baekhyun memang sedikit bisa memasak, tapi hanya masakan sederhana. Sekarang ia akan mencoba membantu Xiumin membuat beberapa makanan yang tidak biasanya ia masak.

Semoga saja, dapur Xiumin tidak hancur karena ia memasak. Tapi, untungnya ia hanya membantu, jadi kemungkinan hancurnya dapur Xiumin tidak akan terjadi malam ini.

Jangan suruh Baekhyun memasak yang aneh-aneh. Karena ia hanya bisa memasak air, ramyeon, dan _omlette_. Selain itu, ia harus dibantu dengan buku panduan memasak, atau dibantu orang lain.

"Baek, kau sudah mencoba melamar di perusahaan depan cafe kami? _PCY Enterprise_."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Xiumin, lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Belum Hyung. Memangnya, disana sedang membuka lowongan pekerjaan?" ia kembali memotong kentang, wortel dan bawang bombay.

"Coba saja besok. Siapa tahu saja kan mereka sedang mencari pegawai." Usul Xiumin.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya besok."

Xiumin tersenyum. Ia sebenarnya tidak yakin jika perusahaan itu membuka lowongan pekerjaan, mengingat mereka selalu mengambil pegawai dari universitas-universitas secara langsung. Kecuali untuk bagian OB, mereka memang membuka lowongan. Tapi itupun memang hanya untuk yang memiliki ijasah SHS.

Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan Baekhyun mencoba.

\- 6104 -

"Aku sudah _mem-blacklist_ Byun Baekhyun diperusahaan, cafe, restoran dan tempat lainnya yang kemungkinan untuk ia melamar pekerjaan." Ucap seorang sekretaris pribadi Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah melaporkan hasil pekerjaannya.

Lee Taemin. Sekretaris pribadi Chanyeol diperusahaan, yang sudah tahu semuanya tentang Chanyeol dan kebiasaan Chanyeol yang suka mengontrak wanita / lelaki untuk menjadi teman ranjangnya. Taemin ada di urutan kedua setelah Junmyeon, yang membantu mengurus keperluaan teman ranjang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyuruh Taemin untuk membuat perusahaan, cafe, restoran dan tempat lain yang membuka lowongan pekerjaan agar tidak menerima pegawai bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Pantas saja Baekhyun ditolak terus, semua adalah ulah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menyuruh sekretaris dan anak buahnya memberitahu semua perusahaan yang berada dibawah tangannya, untuk menolak lamaran pekerjaan yang diajukan Baekhyun. Semua ia lakukan semata-mata agar Baekhyun nanti bisa bekerja ditempatnya.

Sebesar itukah pengaruh Chanyeol sampai bisa melakukan semua itu?

"Bagus. Laporkan semua perkembangan tentang dia padaku. Dan, kalau dia melamar pekerjaan disini- kau harus menyuruhnya datang ke mansionku jika ia ingin bekerja ditempatku." Chanyeol mengambil jas kerjanya "Besok ia pasti akan datang kesini untuk melamar pekerjaan, jadi besok- aku akan cuti untuk menunggunya di mansionku. Pastikan dia sampai di mansionku tanpa lecet sedikitpun, kalau sampai dia kenapa-kenapa- gajimu akan kupotong."

"Lakukan saja Chanyeol, dan aku akan menjauhkan Baekhyun-mu itu." ancam Taemin balik, yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

Ia berlalu keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Bersama dengan dua _bodyguard_ yang selalu mengawalnya kemanapun ia pergi. Ia bukan bermaksud manja menyuruh dua _bodyguard_ terus mengikutinya, hanya untuk mencegah sesuatu hal yang tidak di inginkannya terjadi. Dunia itu kejam, dia sudah diatas dan memegang kendali bisnis orang lain- nyawanya sendiri bisa berada dalam bahaya. Siapun pasti ingin menjatuhkan Chanyeol yang memiliki kekuasaan besar.

Besok ia akan cuti bekerja untuk menunggu Baekhyun kesayangannya itu datang ke mansionnya. Semua rencana yang ia susun sudah hampir berhasil, hanya tinggal menunggu Baekhyun datang padanya- membuatnya bekerja di mansionya. Lalu, memaksa Baekhyun menandatangani surat perjanjian untuk menjadi teman ranjangnya.

Mungkin menipu Baekhyun tidak ada salahnya kan? Nanti juga Baekhyun akan menikmatinya.

Terutama menikmati permainannya diatas ranjang. Chanyeol yakin, jika Baekhyun akan meminta untuk terus ia cumbu dan ia setubuhi- ketika tangannya sudah menyentuh tubuh polos dan menggiurkan itu.

Memikirkannya saja, Chanyeol sudah sangat bergairah.

Ia terpaksa memacu kendaraannya ke arah _club_ malam milik temannya. Untuk sekedar melampiaskan nafsu birahi-nya karena terangsang ketika mengingat tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit mulus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak biasanya sampai seperti ini. Gairah dalam dirinya yang biasanya bisa ia kendalikan, mendadak kalah hanya dengan membayangkan dan mengingat Baekhyun. Bayangan akan Baekhyun yang mendesah dibawah tubuhnya terus membayangi. Baekhyun seorang lelaki yang mampu membuatnya nyaris gila hanya dengan menyentuh kulit lelaki itu. Mungkin Chanyeol akan benar-benar gila ketika ia berhasil menyetubuhi Baekhyun.

Ketika pagi menjemput, Baekhyun ikut bersama Jongdae dan Xiumin ke cafe. Rencananya, sebelum ia pergi melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan dekat cafe Jongdae- ia akan sedikit membantu Jongdae di cafe. Sekalian, ikut sarapan pagi disana bersama Jongdae dan Xiumin.

Beberapa pegawai Jongdae yang kebanyakan adalah seorang lelaki, terlihat berkali-kali mencuri ke arah Baekhyun. Mereka tidak percaya ketika Jongdae mengenalkan Baekhyun itu adalah seorang lelaki. Wajah cantik dan manis Baekhyun terlihat tidak layak untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Baekhyun tampak imut mengenakan celemek pelayan ketika lelaki mungil itu membantu Xiumin menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Nah _puppy_-ku, semoga kau berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan hari ini." Xiumin menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun, seolah Baekhyun itu anak kecil.

"Terima kasih Hyung." Baekhyun merapikan pakaiannya, lalu tersenyum ke arah Xiumin dan Jongdae yang tidak berhenti menyemangatinya.

Langkah kaki mungilnya ia bawa keluar dari cafe, menyebrang jalan untuk bisa sampai di perusahaan _PCY Enterprise_. Yang memang berada dekat dengan cafe milik Xiumin dan Jongdae.

Baekhyun sempat takjub ketika melihat perusahaan itu. Gedung berlantai 20 itu begitu tinggi dan juga mewah dengan interiornya yang tidak biasa dari gedung perusahaan lainnya. Terlihat seperti, pemilik gedung itu benar-benar seorang yang elegan dan keren.

"Kau akan diterima disini Baekhyun. Semoga saja." Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah kedalam perusahaan itu.

Waktu menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi, ketika perusahaan itu terlihat ramai oleh para pegawai dan juga beberapa orang yang sepertinya bukan pegawai perusahaan teesebut. Gedung perusahaan itu terlihat lebih mewah didalamnya. Lobi utama gedung itu terdapat banyak meja dan kursi yang sengaja diletakkan lebih banyak untuk para pengunjung dan pegawai yang ingin bersantai selama istirahat kerja. Bahkan di sudut lobi, ada sebuah kedai kopi kecil yang bisa digunakan para pegawai jika menginginkan kopi.

Ada air mancur ditengah lobi, dengan pinggirannya berisi kolam ikan yang jelas memiliki banyak jenis ikan didalamnya.

Baekhyun merasa perusahaan itu lebih terlihat seperti tempat santai, dibanding sebuah perusahaan. Tapi, itu memang sangat bagus. Karena membuat para pegawainya tidak bosan ketika bekerja.

Baekhyun mendekat ke meja resepsionis untuk bertanya. Gugupnya semakin bertambah kala ia sudah benar-benar didepan meja resepsionis. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang menyambutnya begitu ia sampai disana.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" wanita itu menyapa Baekhyun dan bertanya maksud dari kedatangannya.

"Saya, ingin melamar disini. Apakah..." belum sempat Baekhyun selesai berkata, resepsionis itu sudah bertanya tentang berkas-berkas lamarannya.

"Bisa saya lihat lebih dulu berkas lamarannya!" pinta wanita itu dengan sopan.

Baekhyun yang kelewat senang langsung saja memberikan berkas-berkas lamarannya dengan senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajahnya. Resepsionis wanita itu mengecek nama Baekhyun, lalu meneliti Baekhyun setelah tahu jika ia benar-benar Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, sebuah nama yang diperintahkan oleh atasannya untuk langsung disuruh naik kelantai atas, ketika lelaki bernama Byun Baekhyun itu mengajukan lamaran pekerjaan.

"_Security_," panggil resepsionis tersebut kepada salah satu security yang ada disana "Tolong antarkan tuan Baekhyun keruangan sekretaris Lee."

Baekhyun cukup dibuat terkejut kala ia tidak di usir dan justru akan dibawa keruangan sekretaris perusahaan tersebut, bukan ke bagian HRD yang biasanya mengurusi penerimaan pegawai baru.

_Security_ itu membawa Baekhyun sampai ke lantai 20. Dimana ruangan Sekretaris Lee berhadapan dengan ruangan presdir perusahaan tersebut. Ruangan milik Chanyeol tentunya.

"Tuan Lee, saudara Baekhyun ingin bertemu dengan anda." _Security_ itu mengetuk terlebih dulu seraya berkata jika lelaki bernama Baekhyun bersamanya.

"Suruh dia masuk."

_Security_ itu langsung membukakan pintu dan menyuruh Baekhyun masuk kedalam.

Ruangan sekretaris itu- benar-benar membuat Baekhyun kembali takjub. Dibanding ruangan kerja, ruangan itu lebih terlihat seperti sebuah apartemen. Tentunya dengan hanya tambahan meja kerja dan tidak adanya kasur besar yang biasanya ada didalam sebuah apartemen/rumah.

"Silahkan duduk Baekhyun." Taemin menyuruh Baekhyun duduk bersamanya yang ikut duduk disofa ruangan itu.

Sofa yang benar-benar empuk itu membuat Baekhyun ingin menjerit karena merasa nyaman. Namun akan terlihat kampungan jika ia menjerit heboh hanya karena sebuah sofa empuk.

Walau kenyataannya, ia memang baru pertama kalinya menduduki sofa senyaman dan se-empuk itu. Karena di panti, kasurnya saja bahkan tidak se-empuk ini.

"Kau ingin bekerja disini?" Taemin mengulurkan tangannya, sebagai isyarat agar Baekhyun menyerahkan surat lamarannya.

"Ah. Nee, tuan." Baekhyun menyerahkan berkasnya dengan sedikit bergetar.

Jelas saja, ia cukup takjub dengan wajah Taemin yang- cantik. Padahal ia sendiri sering dipuji cantik.

Tapi, Baekhyun bersikeras dirinya tampan karena ia seorang lelaki. Dan sekarang, ketika melihat Taemin, ia mengakui jika lelaki memang ada yang cantik.

"Panggil aku Hyung, aku belum se-tua itu untuk dipanggil tuan olehmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku, tersenyum ke arah Taemin yang sibuk melirik biodata Baekhyun- yang sebenarnya sudah ia hapal benar karena ia sendiri mempunyai data pribadi Baekhyun.

Ia bersikap seolah tengah mempertimbangkan untuk menerima Baekhyun bekerja atau tidaknya. Meneliti apa keahlian anak itu, yang sedikit ditulis oleh Baekhyun disana.

"Kau seorang perantau dari Jeju?" tanya Taemin agar tidak kentara jika ia sudah tahu Baekhyun berasal dari Jeju.

"Nee, tu-ah maksudku Hyung." Baekhyun duduk dengan tubuh sedikit kaku, cukup membuat Taemin merasa tidak nyaman.

Karena ia seolah tengah menghukum anak kecil yang telah berbuat salah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Jeju? Kau anak panti asuhan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Membuat helai'an poninya yang terumbai didepan sedikit bergoyang. Taemin benar-benar dibuat gemas. Pantas saja, Chanyeol sampai dibuat nyaris gila karena menginginkan anak lelaki didepannya saat ini- untuk menjadi milik lelaki pemaksa itu.

"Aku berjualan kerajinan kerang yang kubuat sendiri. Kadang aku berjualan bersama anak panti lainnya. Dan kadang aku juga menjadi pemandu pengunjung yang berasal dari Seoul dan kota lainnya, selama itu bukan dari luar negeri. Karena aku tidak bisa berbahasa asing."

Taemin mengangguk mengerti, ia menutup berkas lamaran Baekhyun, mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya, lalu bangkit berjalan ke mejanya. Meraih telepon dan kemudian menghubungi supir pribadinya.

"Siapkan mobil, kita ke mansion Park sebentar lagi." Kemudian dia kembali menatap Baekhyun "Bawa berkas lamaranmu, kau harus menemui presdir dimansionnya- jika ingin bekerja padanya."

Baekhyun membawa berkas lamarannya dan mengikuti Taemin dari belakang. Ketika mereka didalam lift, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya tentang apa yang akan ia kerjakan nantinya- dan dibagian mana ia dipekerjakan.

"Hyung, kalau aku boleh tahu. Nanti, aku akan bekerja dibagian apa?" Baekhyun berada dibalakang tubuh Taemin, dan sedikit mendongkak ke arah Taemin.

"Kau akan tahu nanti setibanya disana."

Baekhyun tidak lagi bertanya, ia hanya ikut saja kemana Taemin membawanya. Yang terpenting sekarang, ia akan mendapat pekerjaan. Itu saja sudah membahagiakn untuknya. Maka, ketika Taemin menyuruhnya masuk kedalam mobil beserta dengan lelaki itu- Baekhyun menurut dan duduk dengan manis didalam mobil.

Baekhyun kembali takjub ketika ia masuk mobil yang ditumpangi-nya. Baekhyun cukup tahu jika mobil yang ditumpangi-nya saat ini adalah mobil mewah dan mahal. Baekhyun yakin, karena ia tidak pernah melihat mobil sejenis ini di Jeju.

Perjalanan menuju mansion yang dikatakan Taemin adalah milik presdir perusahaan itu cukup jauh.

Sesampainya didepan gerbang mansion itu, Baekhyun juga dibuat kaget. Jarak gerbang utama dan mansion itu, cukup menyita waktu. Benar-benar seperti dalam sebuah drama yang sering Baekhyun lihat jika ia ada waktu menonton drama. Megah, mewah dan juga elegan.

Ia seperti melihat rumah milik Gyu Jun Pyo dalam drama _Boys Before Flower_.

Tidak, ini bahkan lebih besar. Pemiliknya pasti benar-benar kaya raya.

Bodoh. Kenapa Baekhyun berpikir seperti itu? Jawabannya sudah jelas jika pemiliknya pastilah kaya raya.

Setibanya disana, Baekhyun diajak masuk kedalam.

Dan ketika mereka berdua berada didalam mansion, Baekhyun dibuat terkejut akan keberadaan seseorang yang dikenalnya- tengah bertelanjang dada. Duduk disofa mewah ruang tengah mansion tersebut, tengah membaca koran dan juga meminum secangkir kopi yang berada ditangan kanannya.

"Kami datang." Ucap Taemin.

Chanyeol, lelaki itu menaruh kopi dan korannya kala melihat Taemin datang bersama dengan Baekhyun-nya. Chanyeol ingin tertawa melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun saat melihat ketelanjangan dadanya.

Ah, _puppy_ manisnya tengah merona.

Chanyeol memang sengaja. Ia sengaja bertelanjang dada agar Baekhyun terpesona padanya. Ia tahu jika lelaki mungil itu _Gay_, jadi ia sedikit merayunya dengan cara seperti ini untuk membuat Baekhyun semakin terpesona padanya.

"Oh tamuku sudah datang." Chanyeol sedikit menegakkan duduknya "Duduklah Baekhyun, dan Taemin- kau bisa kembali ke perusahaan." Usir Chanyeol secara halus.

Keryitan di dahi Baekhyun terlihat kala mendengar perintah Chanyeol yang menyuruh Taemin kembali ke perusahaan, sementara dirinya diam disana.

"Ada pertemuan dengan nanti malam, kau harus datang Chanyeol." Taemin mengingatkan pertemuan yang sudah sebulan ditunda terus oleh Chanyeol, hanya karena lelaki itu malas bertemu dengan Alex. Rekan bisninya dari Amerika.

"Aku akan datang bersama Baekhyun. Kau bisa pergi sekarang Taemin. Kau jelas tahu, aku tidak suka mengulang perkataanku berkali-kali." Chanyeol berujar cukup serius.

Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan kedua orang itu tanpa ada niat untuk ikut campur, meskipun ia mendengar dengan jelas jika namanya disebut-sebut.

"Kau tidak bisa datang dengan Baekhyun. Karena..." Taemin menjeda ucapannya "Kau jelas tahu Alex akan memberikan jamuan seperti apa padamu." Taemin belum beranjak dari sana, meskipun Chanyeol sudah jelas mengatakan jika ia akan datang bersama Baekhyun.

"Dan Alex harus menerima, jika aku tidak akan menerima jamuannya."

Seharusnya Chanyeol yang memberikan jamuan pada Alex karena ia tuan rumahnya di Korea. Tapi, karena Alex yang membutuhkan Chanyeol- jelas lelaki Amerika itu akan melakukan apapun untuk Chanyeol. Semua tidak lain untuk membuat Chanyeol mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Alex.

"Tapi..."

"Cukup Taemin, jangan mencoba memancing kemarahanku." Chanyeol menatap nyalak ke arah Taemin.

Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk berbicara berdua dengan Baekhyun, dan Taemin masih saja enggan untuk beranjak pergi.

"_Ok fine_." Taemin akhirnya melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian bersama Chanyeol disana.

Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun yang masih menatap kepergian Taemin. Lelaki mungil itu tampak begitu imut dengan kemeja putih dipadukan dengan _sweater_ berwarna coklat, dan juga celana bahan berwarna hitam. Jika saja Baekhyun sudah menandatangi kontrak kerja mereka, ia mungkin sudah menerkam Baekhyun saat ini.

Mati-matian Chanyeol menahannya. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Baekhyun lolos dari genggamannya.

"Baekhyun." panggil Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun sedikit berjegit kaget.

Ia menoleh dan baru sadar jika Chanyeol sudah berpindah duduk disampingnya. Terlalu dekat, Baekhyun sampai mundur sedikit ketika merasa Chanyeol terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Tu-..." bibirnya terhenti saat ingin memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan tuan.

Lebih tepatnya, jari telunjuk Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan bibirnya.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Ia takut jika Chanyeol tahu ia adalah seorang _gay_, pecinta sesama lelaki. Dan perbuatan yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini, bisa saja membuatnya terlena. Terlena akan sentuhan lelaki itu.

"Chanyeol. Panggil aku Chanyeol." Chanyeol tidak memindahkan jarinya di bibir Baekhyun.

Untuk beberapa menit mereka berdua terpaku pada kedua iris mata masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menarik tangannya, dan tersenyum tampan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdehem dan meringsut mundur, agar tidak terlihat sedikit sopan pada Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kau seorang _presdir_ diperusahaan besar itu?" tanya Baekhyun berbasa-basi.

Pertemuan mereka kala itu disebuah cafe, Chanyeol tidak menceritakan siapa ia sebenarnya. Jadi, jelas Baekhyun cukup terkejut kala tahu kalau lelaki yang duduk satu meja dengannya saat itu- adalah orang kaya raya.

"Yeah. Aku pemilik perusahaan itu." jawab Chanyeol seraya masih berada dekat dengan tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mati-matian menahan hasratnya yang ingin meraba perut kotak-kotak milik Chanyeol. Ia juga seorang lelaki, tapi kenapa perutnya tidak memiiki kotak se-_hot_ dan semenggairah-kan milik Chanyeol.

"Apa kau...mau menolongku? Aku butuh pekerjaan, bisakah kau memperkejakanku diperusahaanmu?" Baekhyun sedikit menundukan wajahnya, dan mengintip dari balik bulu matanya untuk menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak akan bekerja di perusahaan Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun sontak mendongkak dan menatapnya tidak percaya.

Baekhyun bahkan sampai berkedip berulang kali. Ia tidak menyangka jika lelaki itu juga menolaknya bekerja diperusahaannya. Ia berpikir jika kali ini-pun ia tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan.

_'Malang sekali nasibku.'_ – batin Baekhyun berujar.

"Maksudku, kau akan bekerja disini. Dimansionku." Chanyeol kembali bersuara kala melihat keterkejutan diwajah mungil Baekhyun.

"Huh?"

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol. Wajah imutnya yang kaget dan terkejut terlihat menggemaskan. Nyaris membuat Chanyeol hilang kendali.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Taemin jika kau melamar pekerjaan diperusahaanku. Daripada bekerja disana, aku lebih suka kau bekerja disini. Itu sebabnya, aku menyuruh dia membawamu kesini." Chanyeol mengambil map berisi berkas perjanjian kontrak kerja yang akan ditanda-tangani Baekhyun.

"Kau hanya akan bekerja disini, sesuai dengan perintahku. Gaji yang akan kuberikan lebih besar dari gaji pokok para pegawaiku diperusahaan. Kau juga bisa tinggal disini selama kau bekerja padaku." Chanyeol memberikannya pada Baekhyun "Kau bisa mem..."

"Aku mau. Dengan senang hati aku akan menerima pekerjaan itu." Mendengar gaji dan tawaran tinggal di mansion Chanyeol, membuat Baeknyun tidak berpikir panjang lagi untuk menerima pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Chanyeol.

Meskipun ia tidak tahu lebih detail pekerjaan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya, namun saat ini ia hanya akan menerima pekerjaan itu.

Baekhyun mencari-cari pulpennya. Lalu menanda-tangani berkas yang diberikan Chanyeol tanpa membacanya lebih dulu. Dengan senyum mengambang diwajahnya, Baekhyun memberikan kembali berkas itu pada Chanyeol setelah selesai ia tanda-tangani.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku kerjakan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai, sedikit membuat Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan seringai'an lelaki itu. Namun Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia sudah sangat senang mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan upah besar dan juga sekaligus mendapatkan tempat tinggal.

Ia akan membalas kebaikan Jongdae dan Xiumin karena telah menampungnya, ketika nanti ia mendapatkan gaji pertamanya. Ia juga sudah berniat akan mengirimkan uang untuk ibu panti di Jeju. Membeli banyak pakaian untuk anak-anak panti dan juga makanan yang layak untuk dikomsumsi anak-anak panti disana.

Baekhyun tidak sadar, jika sebenarnya kontrak kerja yang ia tanda-tangani berbeda dengan kontrak kerja yang biasa ditanda-tangani para pegawai baru diperusahaan Chanyeol. Ia terlalu senang untuk menolak tawaran pekerjaan itu, yang bahkan belum jelas apa yang harus dikerjakannya. Yang terpenting baginya, ia sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan dan akan mendapatkan uang banyak dari hasil kerjanya.

Namun, saat jawaban dari Chanyeol selanjutnya terucap, perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol itu- cukup membuat jantung Baekhyun nyaris melompat dari tempatnya.

"Kau hanya harus melayaniku. Itu pekerjaanmu."

_'Melayani?'_ – Baekhyun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Huhu. Makasih buat respon kalian yang membuat aku seneng.**

**Sumpah kalian yang komen buat aku semangat lanjutin ini cerita. Thanks bgt pokoknya.**


	4. Time CH 04

**CHANBAEK**

**BxB | Boys Love**

Jangan menghakimi author jika cerita ini kurang berkenan, tapi kasih kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk memperbaiki segala kekurangannya.

\- 6104 -

_**BGM Shawn Mendes - Fallin' All In You**_

Baekhyun duduk di ujung ranjang kamar yang baru saja ia tempati. Barang-barang nya sudah diambil oleh anak buah Chanyeol, dari apartemen Jongdae dan dipindahkan ke mansion lelaki itu.

Keterdiaman Baekhyun bukan karena masih tidak percaya jika ia sudah bekerja dan mendapat tempat tinggal, sehingga tidak harus menumpang pada Jongdae lagi. Keterdiaman nya, karena ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

Dengan masih menatap sebuah berkas tebal ditangannya, Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Memastikan jika sebuah kontrak kerja yang berada ditangannya, benar-benar nyata.

Demi Tuhan, ia masih tidak percaya jika ia baru saja menanda-tangani sebuah kontrak kerja yang bisa dikatakan- tidak masuk akal.

Memang, Chanyeol menjelaskan lebih rinci tentang tugas dan pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan Baekhyun selama bekerja dengan lelaki itu. Tapi, dia masih terkejut jika Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang biasa melakukan hal seperti ini demi kepuasan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun memang tidak mengenal Chanyeol, jadi jelas dia tidak tahu jati diri Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

**Beberapa jam sebelumnya.**

_"Melayani?" Baekhyun memasang wajah kaget dan tidak mengerti arti dari kata melayani yang di maksudkan Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Bergerak untuk semakin merapat pada tubuh Baekhyun, sampai lelaki manis itu terpojok di sudut sofa. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu berbisik pelan di telinga Baekhyun sampai membuat Baekhyun membeku ditempatnya- dengan wajah memerah merona._

_"Menyiapkan semua kebutuhanku, termasuk melayani-ku diatas ranjang." Chanyeol melayangkan gigitan kecil dan juga ciuman selamat datang di pipi Baekhyun._

_Lelaki itu kembali duduk tegak, namun tidak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun. Membuat jarak tubuh mereka tetap dekat sampai Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas kegugupan dalam diri Baekhyun_.

_"Aku tahu kau Gay dan aku seorang Biseksual. Jadi, tidak ada yang salah dan rugi, jika kita melakukan seks selama yang kita inginkan." Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun "Aku menginginkan mu Baekhyun. Sejak saat aku tahu jika orang yang sudah merusak mobilku, adalah seorang lelaki mungil dan manis sepertimu."_

_Alis Baekhyun terangkat. Merusak mobilnya? Kapan Baekhyun melakukan-nya._

_Bukankah mereka baru saja bertemu kemarin?_

_"Jeju. Kau merusak mobilku ketika aku di Jeju. Apa itu sebagai pembalasan dendam-mu karena aku hampir menabrakmu?"_

_Baekhyun membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Iris sipitnya terlihat lebih besar dibanding sebelum mendengar perkataan Chanyeol._

_"Kau sudah ingat?" Chanyeol mengusap belahan bibir Baekhyun "Anggap saja, kau mengganti kerusakan mobilku dan juga..." Chanyeol melayangkan satu ciuman dibibir tipis Baekhyun "Kau mendapatkan keuntungan lain karena aku memberimu upah sekaligus...kenikmatan." Bisik Chanyeol lagi pada telinga Baekhyun._

_Setelahnya, Chanyeol hilang kendali._

_Ia menyambar bibir tipis itu. Menciumnya begitu panas dan terburu-buru. Melumat, menjilat dan mengigit pelan bibir Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun masih setengah terbaring disudut sofa dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang mengungkung-nya._

_Tubuh mungil itu terangkat. Chanyeol mendudukan tubuh Baekhyun diatas pangkuannya. Baekhyun yang tidak siap dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu- sontak memegang bahu Chanyeol dan sedikit meremasnya kala Chanyeol mencium bibirnya semakin dalam dan panas._

_"Buka mulut-mu Baekhyun." Titah Chanyeol yang ternyata langsung dituruti Baekhyun._

_Perang lidah itu tidak ter-elakan. Chanyeol mengabsen kedalam mulut Baekhyun menggunakan lidahnya. Ciumannya yang selalu bergairah dan panas memang tidak akan sanggup ditolak oleh siapapun. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun semakin merapat dengannya, sampai kedua benda tumpul milik mereka dibawah sana- yang masih terbalut celana masing-masing bersentuhan dan bergesekan._

_Geraman Chanyeol terdengar kala Baekhyun bergerak dan membuat sesuatu dibawah sana menegang. Dada bidang Chanyeol yang tak dibalut apapun, membuat Baekhyun ikut merasa bergairah dan panas._

_Kini Chanyeol menyesal telah mencium Baekhyun. Karena, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti jika saja tepukan didada kekarnya tidak mengintrupsi._

_Baekhyun menghirup udara rakus kala tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Paru-paru nya membutuhkan pasokan udara. Dengan nafas terengah, bibir bengkak dan wajah merona, Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang nyaris tak memiliki jarak berlebih dengan wajahnya._

_Itu ciuman pertamanya._

_Walau ia seorang Gay, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah terlibat suatu hubungan yang serius dengan seseorang. Di Jeju, ia lebih sibuk mencari uang dibanding mengurusi kehidupan percintaan-nya._

_Chanyeol lantas berdiri, membuat Baekhyun berdiri sendiri diatas kedua kaki nya yang sedikit lemas._

_"Semua pakaianmu akan diambil orang ku, sekarang aku akan menunjukan letak kamarmu."_

_Di genggamnya tangan Baekhyun seraya berjalan naik ke lantai dua mansion Chanyeol._

_Namun, Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol kala ia sadar jika ia baru saja dijebak._

_"Kau menjebakku?" Tuntut Baekhyun berdiri ditangga yang menjadi penghubung lantai 1 dan 2 mansion Chanyeol._

_"Aku tidak menjebakmu." Bantah Chanyeol_

_"Perjanjian kerja itu, kau menjebakku dengan itu?" Baekhyun masih menuntut Chanyeol karena telah menjebak nya._

_"Kau sendiri yang langsung menanda-tangani perjanjian kontrak kerja nya." Chanyeol mengingatkan. Berdiri tegak di ujung tangga, menatap Baekhyun. Menunggu respon yang diberikan Baekhyun._

_"Tapi, kau tidak seharusnya membuat kontrak kerja seperti itu. A-aku..." Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata, karena ia juga salah disini._

_Tidak membaca dan meneliti terlebih dahulu kontrak kerja yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya._

_"Kau tidak bisa memutus kontrak kerja itu. Jika kau ingin berhenti, kau harus membayar penalty-nya padaku."_

_Ok. Baekhyun tahu penalty nya pasti tidak akan sedikit. Mengingat Chanyeol sudah mengalami kerugian besar, karena mobil yang dirusaknya._

_Chanyeol mendekat, merangkul Baekhyun. Mengangkat dagu lelaki mungil itu agar menatap wajahnya._

_"Aku menginginkanmu. Dan, aku yakin kau akan menginginkan ku juga- saat aku menyentuhmu nanti." Digenggamnya kembali tangan mungil itu, dan membawa nya._

_Chanyeol menempatkan Baekhyun tepat disamping kamar lelaki itu. Kamar yang cukup besar walau tidak seluas kamar miliknya._

_"Ini kamarmu. Dan tepat disamping kamarmu adalah kamarku. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa datang ke kamarku. Hanya saja, ketuk dulu sebelum masuk kedalam kamarku." Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun, merapat ketubuh mungil yang kembali gugup saat Chanyeol mendekatinya "Jangan takut padaku Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan memaksa mu untuk melayani-ku ketika kau belum siap. Aku siap menunggu, hanya saja- jangan terlalu lama membuatku menunggu. Aku bisa tersiksa jika harus menahan hasrat dan gairahku terhadapmu. Kau mengerti?"_

_Baekhyun sontak mengangguk. Ia hanya tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia mau saja menuruti apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu._

_Ada perasaan menyesal dalam hatinya, karena telah merusak mobil mewah lelaki itu. Yang menyeruak menjadi rasa takut jika ia harus menggantinya, sedangkan ia hanya seorang lelaki miskin yang tak memiliki apapun._

_"Kalau begitu, nikmati waktumu disini selagi aku mengurus keperluan kita untuk nanti malam. Aku tunggu kau dibawah." Kembali, Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir tipis itu "Dan ingat, mulai hari ini kau milikku."_

_Senyum tipisnya terukir, namin nyaris tak terlihat. Hiburan tersendiri untuk Chanyeol lala mendapati wajah lucu Baekhyun cukup syok karena perlakuannya._

_Oh puppy kecilnya begitu menggemaskan._

"Kenapa tidak turun kebawah?"

Baekhyun berjengit sampai bangun dari duduknya, berkas yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai. Diujung pintu kamar, ada Chanyeol yang sudah tidak bertelanjang dada bersidekap dengan wajah serius menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku menunggumu sedari tadi." Chanyeol mendekat, mengambil berkas yang jatuh dilantai. Menyimpan nya ke samping nakas ranjang Baekhyun, kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya turun kelantai bawah.

"Kau harus memilih baju untuk menemaniku nanti malam."

Dilantai satu, sudah berjejer berbagai stelan jas yang Baekhyun yakin jika harganya sangat mahal. Seorang _Designer_ yang cukup ia kenali, dan sering ia lihat tampil di televisi- berdiri tidak jauh dari jejeran baju-baju mahal tersebut

Baekhyun terpesona. Saliva-nya mendadak sulit ia telan. _Designer_ lelaki itu, dikenal dengan paras cantik dan manisnya. walau ia adalah seorang lelaki seperti dirinya, namun lelaki itu- memiliki julukan rusa cantik dari China.

"Luhan, kau bisa menyiapkan semuanya untuk dia?" Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke hadapan Luhan.

Xi Luhan, _Designer_ terkenal asal China yang namanya sudah melanglangbuana di dunia _fashion_. Luhan juga masih teman Chanyeol. Dan bahkan bisa dibilang, karirnya di dunia _fashion_ tidak akan berhasil jika tidak dibantu oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa menyerahkan semuanya padaku." Luhan meneliti tubuh Baekhyun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Luhan terlihat seperti robot yang tengah mengsensor tubuh Baekhyun. Memastikan dalam pikirannya pakaian seperti apa yang cocok untuk Baekhyun kenakan.

"Kau ingin menggunakan stelan jas? Atau gaun?"

Chanyeol terbatuk. Ia tengah menyeruput teh hangat nya di sofa.

"A-aku..."

"Dia laki-laki Luhan. Kau buta?" Chanyeol mengelap bibirnya.

Kedua matanya menatap tidak percaya ke arah Luhan.

"Aku tahu. Aku cuma menawarkan. Siapa tahu dia ingin memakai gaun, _well_...wajahnya cantik sepertiku, jadi tidak akan keliatan dia seorang lelaki walaupun dia memaki gaun."

Chanyeol mencibir.

"Sekarang kau mengakui jika kau cantik, Hyung." Chanyeol bangkit "Aku titip dia, ada urusan lain yang harus ku selesaikan dulu."

Baekhyun menatap dalam diam, kala Chanyeol berlalu pergi menuju salah satu ruangan yang ia tidak tahu itu ruangan apa. Hanya saja, ia pikir mungkin jika itu adalah ruang kerja Chanyeol di mansionnya.

Ia masih setia menatap Chanyeol tanpa ingat jika Luhan juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kau menyukai lelaki brengsek itu?"

Baekhyun menoleh, kedua iris sipitnya mengerjap lucu.

Menyukai? Apa dia menyukai Chanyeol?

Dia baru bertemu Chanyeol kemarin, dan pagi ini dia sudah mendapatkan perlakuan yang sekiranya cukup tak senonoh. Dimana Chanyeol tanpa permisi menciumnya, serta mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik lelaki itu- dan sampai harus melayani lelaki itu.

Oke, sekali lagi itu memang kesalahan Baekhyun. Karena tidak membaca terlebih dahulu perihal kontrak kerja yang ditawarkan Chanyeol.

Tapi, walau ia membaca terlebih dahulu kontrak kerja itu. Sepertinya ia memang akan tetap menandatangani kontrak kerja itu. Chanyeol bisa saja mengancamnya untuk mengganti rugi kerusakan mobil lelaki itu. Karena ia yang sudah merusak mobil mahal milik Chanyeol.

Terlebih lagi, ia membutuhkan uang. Dan lagipula, Chanyeol tidak memaksanya melakukan hubungan 'itu' sebelum ia siap.

Melayani Chanyeol diatas ranjang. Adalah sesuatu hal yang Baekhyun ragu untuk ia lakukan. Ia seorang yang tidak pernah melakukan _seks_ dengan siapapun. Bahkan ciuman saja, Chanyeol orang pertama yang merebut ciuman pertamanya.

Heol, terdengar klasik sekali bukan?

Tapi itu kenyataannya.

"Baiklah. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya." Luhan memilih koleksi baju-nya untuk Baekhyun "Tapi kau perlu tahu. Kau sebaiknya tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Chanyeol bukan seorang lelaki yang suka terlibat dalam suatu hubungan. Ia hanya lelaki penggila _seks_. Jadi, jaga hatimu agar tidak terjatuh padanya." Luhan tersenyum, lalu mengambil salah satu stelan baju yang sepertinya cocok untuk Baekhyun.

Mencoba mencocokkan dengan tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Apa t-tuan, temannya Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Panggil aku Hyung. Dan, ya aku memang temannya." Luhan mendekat lalu memberikan stelan baju yang di pilihnya pada Baekhyun "Kau teman ranjang Chanyeol-kan?"

Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Lantas wajahnya memerah lucu. Luhan sampai terbahak melihat reaksi yang di berikan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya, Luhan penasaran. Kenapa lelaki mungil ini begitu _spesial_ untuk Chanyeol. Sampai-sampai lelaki jakung itu, kali ini menyimpan teman ranjangnya di mansion-nya sendiri.

Dari semua teman ranjang Chanyeol. Baru kali ini, Chanyeol memilih seorang lelaki dan terlebih lagi- sampai harus tinggal satu atap dengan Chanyeol.

Luhan yakin. Jika ini bukan hanya sekedar _obsesi_ Chanyeol terhadap _seks_.

Mungkinkah Chanyeol tertarik pada lelaki mungil dan manis dihadapannya ini?

"Coba pakai itu. Kau bisa mencobanya dikamar itu." Tunjuk Luhan pada sebuah kamar lain yang ada di mansion Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang Luhan maksudkan. Ia masuk kedalam kamar yang cukup membuat alisnya mengeryit.

Kenapa, seolah ia merasa seseorang dari ruangan lain tengah mengawasi kamar yang ia masuki.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Gumam nya pada diri sendiri melihat pakaian yang ada di tangan-nya "Ini...terlihat sangat mahal."

Namun Baekhyun tetap akan memakainya. Tidak ingin membuat Luhan menunggu lama untuk memastikan pakaian itu pas atau tidak di tubuhnya.

\- 6104 -

Chanyeol tengah memeriksa pekerjaan kantornya, sementara di luar sana Baekhyun tengah memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakan lelaki mungil itu untuk menemaninya nanti malam.

Ia akan bertemu dengan Alex, rekan bisnisnya yang tengah berusaha membujuknya dengan segala cara Alex kerahkan- agar tetap menjalin hubungan bisnis dengannya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin memutus hubungan kerja dengan Alex. Karena bekerja sama dengan Alex justru membuat perusahaan nya rugi banyak.

Alex tahu kebiasaan Chanyeol. Lelaki _blasteran_ Amerika - Korea itu selalu bisa membujuk Chanyeol dengan memberinya wanita-wanita yang bisa melayani Chanyeol dan yang bisa Chanyeol panggil kapanpun ia butuhkan. Shannon salah salah satunya. Wanita itu dicarikan oleh Alex beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Tapi malam ini, Chanyeol akan memutus hubungan kerja mereka.

Karena ia sudah memiliki Baekhyun, jadi ia rasa- ia tidak perlu menerima tawaran wanita-wanita yang dijajahkan Alex untuknya. Ia juga tidak berniat mengganti Baekhyun secepat yang biasanya ia lakukan pada wanita-wanita teman ranjangnya.

Jika Alex berani membuka rahasianya, maka ia tidak akan segan untuk membuat perusahaan Alex gulung tikar.

Berkas laporan perusahaannya ia buka satu persatu. Meneliti dan memeriksa berkas itu dengan teliti, lalu kemudian ia bubuhi tanda-tangannya setelah memastikan berkas itu akurat.

Bunyi pintu ruangan yang berada disebrang ruangan kerjanya terdengar. Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali melihat Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar yang sebenarnya terhubung dengan ruang kerjanya.

Kamar itu, hanya dilapisi kaca tebal berwarna hitam sebagai pembatas ruang kerjanya dengan kamar itu. Dan, ada satu pintu yang memang tidak akan diketahui oleh Baekhyun jika itu adalah sebuah pintu masuk dari ruangan Chanyeol ke kamar tersebut.

Chanyeol masih memperhatikan. Memperhatikan kala Baekhyun terlihat bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu saat dimana perlahan Baekhyun membuka pakaian yang dikenakannya, Chanyeol nyaris jatuh dari tempat duduknya.

"Sial. Luhan pasti sengaja melakukan ini." Chanyeol yakin, jika temannya itu sengaja menyuruh Baekhyun berganti disana.

Karena Luhan tahu, jika ruangan itu terhubung langsung ke ruang kerjanya.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, dan hendak keluar untuk memarahi Luhan karena berani menguji kesabarannya.

Tapi, sebuah pemandangan kulit mulus bagian atas Baekhyun yang terpampang dihadapannya- membuat langkahnya terhenti tepat ketika Chanyeol baru saja memegang knop pintu ruangannya.

Bukannya ia tidak ingin melihat. Hanya saja, ia takut sesuatu dalam dirinya bangkit dan membuat Chanyeol harus mati-matian menahan untuk tidak membobol Baekhyun- disaat lelaki mungil itu belum beradaptasi dengan dirinya.

Chanyeol memilih menyender ke pintu, seraya memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Menyaksikan bagaimana Baekhyun membuka pakaian yang dikenakan lelaki mungil itu.

Celana panjang Baekhyun terlepas, membuat bagian bawah Baekhyun yang hanya memakai celana dalam saja itu- terlihat, Chanyeol menggeram pelan.

Miliknya berdiri dan menegang, ia terangsang melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang nyaris telanjang. Ereksinya sampai mengembung dibalik celananya.

Chanyeol masih memperhatikan, membiarkan gairahnya naik ke ubun-ubun dan bergelut dengan perasaan untuk menahan gairahnya.

Namun, ia tak tahan.

Di bukanya pintu penghubung ruangannya dengan kamar yang tengah Baekhyun pakai.

Baekhyun yang kaget mendengar bunyi dentuman keras berbalik ke belakang. Dan ia semakin kaget kala melihat Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, dengan wajah yang terlihat tengah menahan sesuatu dalam diri lelaki itu. Baekhyun semakin kalang kabut kala ia sadar jika Chanyeol mendekatinya, disaat ia hanya memakai celana dalam saja.

Tubuh mungil itu terlempar diatas ranjang. Chanyeol menindihnya, mencium cepat bibir Baekhyun dan mengunci pergerakan tangan Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya.

Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol mengungkung tubuh mungil itu. Mencium, menjilat, mengigit bibir itu sampai Baekhyun merasa bibirnya bengkak.

Ciuman itu turun ke rahangnya, lalu lehernya.

Tangan Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang semula ia kunci menggunakan tangannya. Lalu beralih untuk memainkan _nipple_ merah muda Baekhyun yang menggoda.

"Ch-chanyeool-ssi..." Baekhyun memegangi bahu Chanyeol.

Berusaha mendorong tubuh kekar dan besar itu. Sia-sia saja. Upaya Baekhyun tidak akan pernah membuat Chanyeol bergerak se inci-pun dari atas tubuh setengah telanjangnya.

Baekhyun malu.

Ini pertama kalianya, tubuh nyaris telanjangnya dilihat oleh orang lain. Dan ia juga malu bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi akan sentuhan yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Ia bahkan mendesah pelan kala bibir Chanyeol yang sudah berpindah ke dada-nya, menggigit_ nipple_-nya dengan gemas.

"_Ahhh.._"

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. Merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah berani-beraninya terbuai oleh sentuhan Chanyeol sampai mendesah ke-enakan.

Tapi, sentuhan lelaki itu tidak bisa diabaikan. Chanyeol benar-benar menggairahkan. Mampu memporak-porandakan segalanya hanya dengan sebuah ciuman dibibir.

"Aku tidak akan memasukimu sekarang, tapi aku ingin sedikit bermain denganmu." Chanyeol menyentak celana dalam Baekhyun.

Membuangnya tak tentu arah, sampai membut tubuh mungil itu kini sudah sepenuhnya telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun. Lalu Chanyeol juga membuka celana pendeknya dan juga _tshirt_ yang dipakainya. Membuat ia sama-sama telanjang seperti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol takjub dengan kulit Baekhyun. Benar-benar halus dan indah.

Apa Baekhyun benar-benar seorang lelaki?

Lihatlah jari lentik itu, sama sekali tidak cocok dengan fakta jika Baekhyun ternyata seorang lelaki tulen.

Chanyeol nyaris gila hanya dengan melihat tubuh telanjang Baekhyun, dan kedua iris sipit Baekhyun yang mengerjap lucu saat menatap tubuh telanjangnya- membuat Baekhyun berjuta-juta kali lebih menggemaskan.

"Menyukai tubuhku?" Chanyeol merangkak diatas tubuh Baekhyun, mencium Baekhyun sekali lagi- sebelum kemudian ia menggenggam _junior_ mungil milik Baekhyun.

"_Aahhhh_..."

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak, melengkung ke atas kala tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol memainkan _junior_ mungilnya. Mengurutnya pelan, jari besar Chanyeol memainkan ujung _junior_ nya. Berputar-putar dengan lihai, sampai Baekhyun menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol berinisiatif menggantikan tangan Baekhyun menggunakan bibirnya. Membungkam bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya. Tangannya tidak berhenti untuk membuat Baekhyun sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya.

Meski miliknya sendiri sudah sangat tegang.

Baekhyun benar-benar hilang kendali diri. Tangannya melingkar pada leher Chanyeol, menarik tubuh Chanyeol untuk merapat pada tubuh polosnya. Membuat ciuman yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya semakin panas dan bergairah.

Setelah melepas ciumannya, Chanyeol melepas tangannya dari _junior_ mungil milik Baekhyun. Menggantinya dengan mulutnya. Menjilati kepala _junior_ Baekhyun yang sudah basah oleh percum.

Kepala Chanyeol naik turun ketika lelaki itu menghisap _junior_ mungil Baekhyun. Pemandangan yang tidak akan dijumpai oleh siapa-pun. Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol melakukan hal itu pada seorang lelaki.

Meski dia memang pernah tidur dan berhubungan _seks_ dengan sesama lelaki, tapi Chanyeol adalah pihak yang akan selalu di puaskan.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya begitu erat. Desahannya terus terdengar kala Chanyeol masih memasukan _junior_ mungil itu kedalam mulutnya. Dan tak lama kemudian akhirnya Baekhyun sampai.

Sampai pada _orgasme_ menakjubkan dalam hidupnya. Sampai pada puncak kenikmatan yang Chanyeol ciptakan untuknya.

"Menakjubkan bukan? Apa itu pertama kalinya bagimu?" Chanyeol menjilat _sperma_ milik Baekhyun tanpa rasa jijik "Rasanya manis, sepertimu."

Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Wajahnya tampak memerah lucu.

"Sekarang giliranku."

Iris sipit itu mengerjap lucu. Mencoba memahami situasi yang baru saja terjadi dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

'_Apa aku harus melalukan hal yang sama padanya? Seperti yang dia lakukan padaku?' - _Batin Baekhyun tengah berperang.

Namun terbantahkan begitu saja, kala Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya hingga menungging.

'_Apa dia akan memasukannya? Sekarang?'_ berubah menjadi sebuah kecemasan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kembali, itu semua terbantahkan.

Karena Chanyeol tidak memasukannya. Chanyeol hanya menggesekan miliknya pada belahan pantat montok Baekhyun yang menggoda jiwa.

"_Ggrrrhh ssttt..."_

Pinggulnya maju mundur seolah tengah mengeluar- masukan miliknya kedalam _hole_ Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak memasukannya, ia hanya bermain dengan menggesek miliknya diantara belahan pantat Baekhyun. _Junior_ nya sampai menegang sempurna, begitu besar dan memuaskan siapapun yang dimasuki miliknya.

"_Ohhh_..."

Chanyeol menciumi punggung mungil mulus itu. Mencoba mencari kenikmatan tersendiri agar ia terpuaskan walau hanya menggesek _junior_ nya pada belahan pantat Baekhyun.

Meski _hole_ Baekhyun begitu menggoda untuk ia masuki, namun Chanyeol harus menahan lebih dulu.

Tidak sekarang, mungkin besok atau lusa ketika Baekhyun sudah benar-benar menginginkan dirinya.

Biarkan Baekhyun memohon untuk di setubuhi olehnya. Ketika saatnya itu tiba, ia dengan senang hati akan memberikan kepuasan untuk lelaki mungil itu.

Chanyeol suka ketika seseorang memohon untuk ia setubuhi.

"_Eemmmmm..."_ Baekhyun meremas seprei dibawahnya.

Merasakan sesuatu benda panjang besar dan ber-urat tengah bergesekan dibelahan pantatnya.

Ia sempat ketakutan jika Chanyeol akan benar-benar memasukinya siang ini. Tapi untung saja, lelaki itu tidak melakukannya sekarang.

Baekhyun hanya ingin membuat dirinya siap untuk disetubuhi oleh lelaki itu.

Terdengar seperti, Baekhyun memang rela di setubuhi Chanyeol!.

Chanyeol merasa miliknya semakin sesak dan membesar. Meski hanya bergesekan dengan kedua belah pantat Baekhyun, tapi ini benar-benar terasa nikmat untuknya. Benar-benar terasa terpuaskan. Chanyeol bergerak cepat, menggesek lebih cepat ketika kenikmatan yang ia rasakan berada diambang puncak.

"_Ahhhh...Baekhyun."_

Dia keluar. Menumbahkan _sperma_ miliknya dibelahan pantat Baekhyun. Menetes sampai ke ranjang dan mengenai sprei. Chanyeol tidak perduli, yang jelas sekarang ia selesai menuntaskan hasratnya.

Setengah menindih tubuh Baekhyun, ia membalik tubuh mungil berpeluh keringat itu. Chanyeol menikmati bagaimana wajah bersemu merah itu terengah-engah meraup udara, seperti dirinya yang mencoba mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Chanyeol melayangkan ciuman lagi pada bibir tipis itu. Setelah kemudian ia bangkit. Berjalan ke arah lemari yang berada didalam kamar itu. Mengambil _bathrobe_ dan memakainya. Tak lupa ia juga mengambil satu kemeja bergaris-garis miliknya.

Kembali mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang masih telanjang. Sedikit mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang sukarela mengikuti gerakan tangan Chanyeol, memakaikan kemeja garis-garis itu ditubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah. Biar aku yang mengurus pakaianmu untuk nanti malam."

Tubuh mungil itu ia selimuti sampai sebatas pinggang. Mengelus sebentar pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Memastikan jika lelaki mungil yang masih setia terjaga itu mulai memejamkan kedua iris sipitnya.

Chanyeol membereskan kekacau'an yang baru saja ia perbuat. Mengambil baju miliknya dan kembali memakainya. Sementara baju milik Baekhyun ia simpan dalam keranjang tempat pencucian baju. Chanyeol juga mengambil pakaia rancangan Luhan yang dipilihkan untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar untuk memberitahu Luhan jika ide gila-nya benar-benar berhasil.

"Tampaknya, kau baru saja bersenang-senang." Luhan menyeringai bak ratu iblis, melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arah nya dengan wajah yang cukup menyeramkan.

"Ya, kau berhasil membuat setan dalam diriku bangkit." Chanyeol melempar pakaian itu pada Luhan "Baekhyun akan mengenakan itu nanti malam." Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Bersender santai pada senderan sofa.

"Apa dia menggairahkan sepertiku?" Luhan duduk disamping Chanyeol, tersenyum jenaka seolah tengah merayu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tergelak pelan, menatap ke arah Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan yang diam tak bergeming atau menghindar.

Ia dekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Luhan, untuk kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Kau hebat saat menjeritkan namaku." Chanyeol kembali memundurkan wajahnya setelah berkata seperti itu, dan juga setelah mengigit pelan telinga Luhan.

"Yeah yeah. Aku memang memuaskan." Luhan tampak bangga.

Jika kalian pikir Luhan bisa menjadi seorang _Designer_ dengan jalan mudah, mungkin kalian salah.

Tentu saja Luhan adalah salah satu orang yang sudah berhubungan _seks_ dengan Chanyeol. Meski tidak sampai membuat kontrak dengan Chanyeol, namun Luhan pernah satu kali berhubungan _seks_ dengan Chanyeol.

Sebelum akhirnya sekarang ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki, yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Meskipun mereka dulu pernah berhubungan _seks_ tanpa ada perasana dari keduanya, namun baik Luhan maupun Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa canggung satu sama lain setelah melakukan itu.

Karena Luhan memang tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun pada Chanyeol, begitupun Chanyeol pada Luhan. Bagi mereka berdua, malam dimana mereka bergelut diatas ranjang dan saling memuaskan satu sama lain- hanyalah suatu kebetulan yang menguntungkan keduanya.

"Aku belum menyetubuhinya, jadi aku belum tahu dia lebih hebat darimu atau justru tidak lebih hebat darimu." Tambah Chanyeol, yang sontak membuat Luhan mendelik ke arahnya.

"Oke terserah. Kalau begitu kau harus membereskan semua ini, dan baju-baju ini harus kembali ke butik-ku." Luhan menunjuk jejeran koleksi baju-nya yang di bawa Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu Hyung-ku sayang. Sekarang pergilah, dan terima kasih." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, membuat gestur mengusir agar Luhan cepat pergi dari mansion-nya.

Luhan mendesah pelan. Merasa tidak diperlukan lagi, ia kemudian mengambil langkah untuk segera pulang. Luhan tidak pernah tersinggung akan sikap Chanyeol. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap semena-mena Chanyeol.

Luhan dulu dihidupi oleh Chanyeol. Tinggal di apartemen milik Chanyeol yang berada dipusat kota. Chanyeol banyak berjasa dalam hidupnya.

"Jangan berbuat ulah Uri-Dongsaeng. Sampai jumpa lagi." Pamit Luhan melambaikan tangannya.

Chanyeol menelpon anak buahnya. Menyuruh mereka mengembalikan baju-baju milik Luhan, dan hanya menyisakan stelan baju yang akan dikenakan Baekhyun nanti malam.

Ia melihat jam untuk memastikan jika ia tidur sebentar bersama Baekhyun, tidak akan membuat pertemuan-nya dengan Alex terlambat.

Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam kamar dimana Baekhyun berada. Menyingkap selimut itu, dan bergabung bersama Baekhyun.

Dering suara ponsel yang berbunyi, mengintrupsi. Ia mengecek lebih dulu pesan yang masuk diponselnya. Dan seringai disudut bibirnya tercipta kala ia melihat Alex mengirim photo seorang wanita _sexy_.

_**Mr. Park, apa dia cukup untuk menemani-mu malam ini?**_

Chanyeol membalas pesan dari Alex sebelum ia kembali bergabung dengan Baekhyun diatas ranjang.

_**Ya. Pastikan wanita itu ada saat aku sampai ditempat kita meeting nanti malam.**_

"Kita lihat, apa dia sanggup membuatku bergairah seperti Baekhyun." Chanyeol kembali menatap photo wanita itu.

Ada sedikit rasa penasaran dalam dirinya untuk melihat secara langsung wanita tersebut. Tak lama, ia menyudahinya rasa penasarannya. Melempar ponselnya kembali ke atas nakas.

Chanyeol-pun ikut terlelap bersama Baekhyun. Alarm di ponselnya ia atur pada jam 5 sore. Karena pada pukul 6 nanti mereka harus berangkat, mengingat tempat pertemuan dia dan Alex menempuh jarak yang cukup lumayan jauh.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah benar-benar berada di alam mimpinya. Segurat senyum terulas dibibir tipisnya, sepertinya Baekhyun bermimpi indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kadang, cinta itu hadir tanpa adanya pemberitahuan. Merasuk didalam hati, menyimpan banyak keindahan yang memabukkan.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**Yang nunggu FF Forever diupdate, nanti ya. Nunggu imajinasi di otak ini lancar.**

**Ditunggu Vote dan Komen nya.**

**My instagram account ID Loeylight_ (undeescore nya dua kali)**


	5. Time CH 05

**\- Time -**

**CHANBAEK**

**BxB | Boys Love**

Jangan menghakimi penulis yang menulis cerita ini, jika cerita ini kurang berkenan. Tapi kasih kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk memperbaiki segala kekurangannya.

\- 6104 -

** Phoenix Cafe and Pub**

Cafe Phoenix merupakan salah satu Cafe milik Chanyeol. Cafe mewah itu juga ada Bar & Pub di dalamnya. Tapi Bar nya tersembunyi. Bar yang tersembunyi di dalam Cafe itu memiliki beberapa ruangan VIP digunakan mereka para pejabat sampai pebisnis untuk bertransaksi dengan di temani para pekerja seks.

Chanyeol memang pemilik tempat itu, namun ia jarang pergi ke sana kecuali jika ada urusan. Seperti bertemu dengan Alex misalnya.

Cafe itu terlihat seperti Cafe pada umumnya yang menyediakan berbagai Menu makanan yang bisa menggugah selera.

Baekhyun tahu Cafe itu.

Belum lagi Cafe itu menyedikan menu makanan dari berbagai belahan Dunia. Seperti Eropa contohnya, menu makanan Eropa di Cafe itu begitu lezat.

Jangan tanyakan apa Baekhyun pernah mencicipinya atau belum. Karena jawabannya sudah jelas ia belum pernah mencicipinya.

Seulgi mungkin pernah. Karena ia tahu Cafe itu juga dari Seulgi yang kerap bercerita atau memamerkan fotonya pada Baekhyun ketika Seulgi berkunjung ke Jeju.

Cafe itu terletak sedikit jauh dari pusat kota Seoul, jalan kesana juga tak terlalu ramai. Sepi karena melewati hutan pinus yang panjang.

Tapi Cafe itu terkenal karena tempatnya yang indah. Pemandangan di sekitar Cafe benar-benar membuat siapapun akan terkagum-kagum ketika mampir ke Cafe itu.

Sebenarnya sebutan Cafe mungkin tidak cocok karena Cafe itu lebih besar dan cocok di sebut sebuah Restoran bintang 5. Tapi harga makanan di sana tidak terlalu mahal seperti restoran bintang 5 lainnya.

Chanyeol menamai tempat itu Phoenix Cafe & Pub karena Cafe itu hanya sebuah nama yang ia pakai untuk menyembunyikan Bar besar di dalamnya.

Cafe itu terkenal karena tempatnya yang menyatu dengan Alam. Menyegarkan pengunjung yang datang kesana. Dan juga harganya yang terjangkau. Belum lagi karena Cafe itu milik Chanyeol, sang milyarder muda berbakat yang bisa memikat hati Wanita manapun ketika melihat parasnya yang tampan.

Baekhyun berjalan bersama Chanyeol yang berjalan di depannya. Mereka berdua di apit beberapa bodyguard Chanyeol yang setia mengikuti kemanapun Chanyeol pergi.

Chanyeol berhenti sebentar ketika mereka semakin masuk ke dalam Cafe tersebut. Dan Alis Baekhyun terangkat saat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan besar yang di penuhi pengunjung berpakaian formal dan non formal.

Pengunjung itu tengah mengantri untuk di periksa sebelum bisa melewati petugas yang berjaga di pintu besi besar berwarna Silver.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melewatinya begitu saja ketika mereka berjalan masuk.

Para anak buah Chanyeol membungkuk memberi hormat pada sang Bos Besar yang baru saja tiba. Chanyeol berjalan dengan wajah dinginnya melewati orang-orang itu dengan Baekhyun yang mengikutinya di belakang.

Mungkin jika ia tidak bersama dengan Chanyeol, ia pasti akan di periksa seperti orang-orang itu.

Baekhyun tak tahu kenapa mereka semakin masuk ke dalam lorong panjang itu. Ada lampu kecil yang di pasang di sepanjang lorong.

Lorong itu terasa sangat panjang dan menyeramkan. Baekhyun pikir akan melelahkan jika mereka berjalan di lorong panjang itu. Namun Chanyeol berbelok dan masuk ke dalam sebuah pintu besi yang ternyata adalah sebuah lift. Lift khusus untuk dirinya.

Tapi sebelum Chanyeol masuk, dua bodyguard Chanyeol ikut masuk ke dalam dan memeriksa lift itu. Tentu saja memastikan jika tidak ada sesuatu yang membahayakan di dalam lift itu. Dan ketika semua sudah aman, barulah Chanyeol masuk bersama dengan Baekhyun yang ia ajak masuk juga.

"Ini... Lift?" Baekhyun melihat sekeliling lift itu karena merasa takjub.

Ia yang tidak tahu mereka ada di mana, ia sibuk melihat-lihat sekeliling tanpa merasa curiga pada Chanyeol yang mengajaknya. Lift itu bergerak menurun setelah beberapa saat yang lalu lift itu bergerak ke depan.

Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan mencium Lelaki mungil. Baekhyun yang tak terbiasa dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seperti itu, nyaris mengumpat pada Lelaki tampan itu.

"Saat pintu ini terbuka, kau jangan tertinggal dariku. Karena di dalam sana sangat berbahaya. Jadi, jangan pernah menghilang dari pandanganku. Mengerti?" Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya untuk kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun setelah Lelaki mungil itu mengangguk mengerti akan ucapannya.

Chanyeol serius ketika mengatakan jika di dalam sana memang berbahaya. Dan Baekhyun percaya akan ucapan Chanyeol ketika pintu lift itu terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang mungkin bisa di sebut sebuah Club?.

Tapi ini bukan Club. Ini Bar besar milik Chanyeol yang tempatnya bersifat rahasia. Jika dalam film yang sering Baekhyun tonton, tempat ini menyerupai sebuah tempat perjudian ilegal. Tempat itu begitu luas. Banyak Wanita-wanita sexy berjalan kesana kemari dengan hanya memakai bikini. Ada juga yang bahkan tak memakai Bra dan membiarkan Payudaranya menggantung bebas.

Baekhyun menelan saliva-nya dengan susah payah begitu melihat banyaknya orang-orang berpakaian mahal berkumpul di meja Judi. Belum lagi beberapa Pria Tua sibuk menggerayangi tubuh Wanita sexy.

Penari-penari sexy yang tak memakai pakaian juga ada. Penari striptis orang menyebutnya.

Baekhyun yang seorang _Gay_, sama sekali tak terlihat tergoda dengan wanita-wanita sexy itu. Ia _bottom_, tugasnya adalah menjerit dan mendesah ketika sang Dominan menyentuh dan memasuki tubuhnya.

Baekhyun sebisa mungkin tak tertinggal dari Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Baekhyun sejenak berpikir, ia seperti bukan seorang pembantu ketika Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya seperti sekarang.

Yang di lakukan Chanyeol hanyalah menggenggam tangannya. Tapi itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun senang, dan merasa tenang selama ada Chanyeol di sampingnya.

Mereka berjalan kembali ke sebuah lorong untuk kemudian masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan.

"Duduklah Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk tak jauh darinya, sementara Lelaki itu mengobrol bersama salah satu anak buahnya.

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan, dan kemudian melihat kembali ruangan itu.

Sepertinya itu sebuah ruangan VIP. Ada sebuah kasur kecil di dalam ruangan itu. Belum lagi meja yang sudah di penuhi dengan makanan ringan dan minuman ber-alkohol.

"Pertama kali masuk ke tempat seperti ini?" Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya, menyalakan rokok yang di bawa Lelaki itu.

"Apa tempat ini milikmu? Maksudku, Tuan..."

"Panggil saja Chanyeol. Aku tak suka embel-embel Tuan. Terdengar aku seperti lebih Tua berpuluh-puluh tahun darimu." Chanyeol sibuk menghisap rokok di tangannya, sesekali ia melirik Baekhyun yang akan kembali diam setelah bertanya.

"Kau takut?" Chanyeol mematikan rokok miliknya.

Ia cukup terganggu dengan raut wajah Baekhyun yang sepertinya terlihat takut.

"Aku tidak pernah ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya. Jadi, sedikit membuatku kaget dan takut." Tentu saja Baekhyun takut.

Ia pikir pekerjaan yang akan ia terima dari Lelaki itu hanya menjadi pembantu yang menyiapkan segala kebutuhan majikannya.

Tapi ternyata ia harus ikut kemanapun Lelaki itu pergi. Kemanapun Chanyeol pergi, ia harus ikut dengan Lelaki itu. Tak terkecuali ke toilet.

Yah tidak ia sampai ikut saat Chanyeol memenuhi panggilan alam.

Maksudnya ketika mereka ada di luar seperti sekarang, Baekhyun tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol. Mencegah Baekhyun menghilang atau tersesat karena Baekhyun juga tidak terlalu tahu kota Seoul.

Ia seorang perantau yang belum mengenal seluk beluk kota Seoul.

Apalagi jika Baekhyun tersesat di tempat ini. Tempat ini juga jauh dari Kota, akan sulit menemukan kendaraan yang bisa membawanya ke Kota.

Dan juga, jika ia tersesat di Bar ini, Baekhyun bisa saja menjadi korban pelecehan. Mengingat tempat yang ia datangi saat ini sepertinya sebuah tempat terlarang yang tak di ketahui pihak Kepolisian.

Orang-orang sepertinya hanya tahu jika Cafe itu hanyalah Cafe yang menyediakan menu makanan dari berbagai Negara. Dan karena Cafe itu memiliki tempat VIP yang banyak, jadi orang berpikir mobil-mobil itu mungkin adalah tamu VIP di Cafe itu.

Siapa yang akan menyangka jika jauh di dalam Cafe mewah Phoenix, ternyata ada sebuah tempat untuk melakukan perjudian, transaksi narkoba, dan bahkan tempat jual beli wanita pekerja seks.

"Jangan pergi dari ruangan ini jika kau takut. Kau lihat sendiri kan kalau di luar sangat berbahaya?!" Chanyeol menuangkan Wine mahal yang biasa ia minum ketika mengunjungi tempat itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil minuman kaleng yang ada disana. Tapi Chanyeol menepis tangannya dan tak membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil minuman kaleng itu.

"Jangan minum itu. Kadar Alkoholnya tinggi, kau bisa mabuk jika minum itu." Chanyeol lantas meminta anak buahnya mengambil minuman dan makanan lain yang bisa di cerna oleh Baekhyun.

Tek berapa lama kemudian, anak buah Chanyeol membawa beberapa makanan dan minuman yang di bawa dari Cafe asli tempat itu.

Melihat makanan itu perut Baekhyun berontak ingin mencicipinya. Setelah meminta izin pada Chanyeol, Lelaki mungil itu mengambil makanan itu dengan leluasa.

Chanyeol sendiri kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk menelpon seseorang.

"Apa Alex sudah datang? Kalau dia sudah datang, suruh dia temui aku di tempat biasa." Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol menutup teleponnya dan kembali meminum wine dalam sekali teguk.

Ia benci menunggu, dan Alex membuatnya menunggu. Padahal Alex mengatakan jika ia sudah tiba lebih dulu di banding Chanyeol.

Seharusnya mereka tidak membuat Chanyeol menunggu, karena jika Chanyeol sudah kesal, apapun yang mereka inginkan nanti, tak akan di turuti oleh Chanyeol.

Sekalipun itu bersifat menguntungkan untuk Chanyeol.

\- 6104 -

Klenteng

Pintu Cafe milik Xiumin dan Jongdae berbunyi setiap kali ada pengunjung yang datang.

Seulgi, gadis itu datang kesana untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia yang membawa Baekhyun ke Seoul merasa ikut bertanggung jawab akan kehidupan Baekhyun di Seoul.

Gadis itu melirik kesana kemari mencari Jongdae, yang Baekhyun kenalkan padanya sebagai teman Lelaki mungil itu.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Xiumin menyapa Seulgi yang terlihat tak kunjung duduk memilih tempat seperti para pengunjung lainnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Seulgi membungkuk sedikit "Apa ini Cafe milik Jongdae? Aku kesini mencari Jongdae untuk menanyakan Baekhyun. Aku teman Baekhyun."

Xiumin sempat tak percaya sebelum kemudian Seulgi jujur tentang ia yang teman Baekhyun dari panti asuhan yang Baekhyun tinggali. Xiumin memanggil Jongdae dan mempersilahkan kedua orang itu mengobrol.

"Baekhyun tak memberimu kabar?" Seulgi menggeleng ketika Jongdae menanyakannya "Dia sedang mencari pekerjaan, dan sepertinya ia mendapatkannya. Ia mengirim pesan padaku jika dia berhasil."

"Bisakah kau katakan padanya untuk mengabari ku jika ia sudah pulang nanti?"

Jongdae mengangguk "Aku akan mengatakannya pada Baekhyun. Terima kasih sudah membawa anak itu ke Seoul." Jongdae sangat ingin membawa Baekhyun ke Seoul agar Baekhyun tak merasa bosan di Jeju.

Tapi Baekhyun selalu menolak, dan baru sekarang Baekhyun mau ke Seoul. Itu juga karena Seulgi yang membawanya.

"Tapi aku menelantarkan dia!" Gumam Seulgi sedih.

Jika bukan karena permintaan orangtua nya, ia sebenarnya sangat ingin tinggal bersama dengan Baekhyun. Sedari kecil, Baekhyun yang sudah menjaganya.

Seulgi sosok Adik yang selalu Baekhyun lindungi.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menampung _Oppa_-ku." Seulgi pamit setelah mengatakan itu.

Jongdae tahu seberapa dekat Seulgi dan Baekhyun. Mereka tumbuh bersama di panti asuhan, jadi pasti Seulgi merasa sedih karena tak bisa tinggal bersama dengan Baekhyun karena orangtua angkat gadis itu melarangnya.

Jongdae juga mengerti kenapa Seulgi tak bisa melawan. Seulgi hanya anak angkat. Jika Seulgi membantah, mungkin bisa berakibat buruk pada gadis itu.

\- 6104 -

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih menunggu Alex yang tak kunjung datang. Dan saat Chanyeol sudah mulai kesal, akhirnya orang itu datang.

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang Pria Amerika dengan di ikuti seorang wanita berpakaian sexy.

"Maafkan aku tuan Park, ku pikir anda belum datang." Lelaki itu pastilah orang yang bernama Alex.

Alex memang pandai berbicara bahasa Korea. Karena kebetulan ia lebih banyak tinggal di Korea ketimbang di Amerika. Perusahaan di sana ia pantau jarak jauh, sementara di sini ia sibuk bermain Judi atau kadang mencarikan Wanita untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang semula tengah makan, menghentikan aktivitas makannya. Baekhyun memperhatikan kedua orang yang baru masuk itu, Chanyeol berdecih seolah tidak suka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol yang sudah terbiasa, mengerti kenapa Alex meminta bertemu dan membawa seorang Wanita bersamanya.

Alex, Lelaki itu ingin Chanyeol menginvestasikan lebih banyak uangnya di perusahaan miliknya. Dan dengan membawa seorang Wanita, itulah cara Alex mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Alex tahu jika Chanyeol bisa di rayu olehnya jika ia membawa Wanita sexy yang ahli di atas ranjang.

Karena dulu Chanyeol meminta Wanita pada Alex jika ingin dia menginvestasikan uangnya di perusahaan Alex.

Dan sampai sekarang, itu menjadi kebiasaan Alex yang susah untuk Chanyeol tolak.

Itu dulu... Tidak tahu kalau sekarang.

"Tuan Park, bisakah para anak buah mu keluar dulu?" Alex tak suka jika obrolan menyangkut Bisnisnya di dengar oleh orang lain.

"Kalian keluarlah!" Chanyeol berkata dan langsung di turuti oleh mereka semua.

Termasuk Baekhyun yang merasa memang ia juga anak buah Chanyeol. Jadi ia berdiri dari tempatnya untuk pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi Chanyeol yang sadar jika Baekhyun hendak pergi, menarik tangan Lelaki mungil itu sampai kembali terduduk di tempatnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Tetap disini!" Ucapnya tanpa bantahan. Dan Baekhyun menurut lagi. Tetap diam disana seperti yang Chanyeol inginkan.

Alex melirik ke arah Baekhyun "Apa dia pegawai barumu tuan Park?"

Chanyeol tertawa sarkas "Yeah! Dia pegawai baru ku." Chanyeol menuangkan wine lagi, "Katakan, apa yang kau inginkan?!"

Alex tersenyum senang. Ia tentu merasa tersanjung, Chanyeol seakan-akan memberinya jalan untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Tuan Park, Perusahaan ku sedang mencoba produk baru dan akan kami rilis dua bulan lagi." Alex membuka beberapa berkas yang ia bawa untuk ia perlihatkan pada Chanyeol "Silahkan tuan Park teliti leb-..."

"Tidak perlu." Chanyeol menolaknya "Aku sudah tahu apa yang kau inginkan." Chanyeol melirik ke arah Wanita yang datang bersama Alex "Kau tidak memperkenalkan diri?" Ujarnya seraya melepas ikatan Dasi-nya yang terasa menyesakkan.

Alex tersenyum, lalu meminta Wanita itu mendekat pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah kanan Chanyeol, diam seraya memperhatikan. Namun ia mengerti kemana arah tujuan Wanita itu.

Menggoda Chanyeol.

Jika Baekhyun seorang Lelaki tulen, pasti ia akan tergoda oleh Wanita itu. Payudara besar, pinggul sexy, kulit putih. Pakaian ketat yang membuat Payudara Wanita itu terlihat, pasti akan membuat siapapun Lelaki yang melihatnya akan meneteskan air liurnya.

"Selamat malam tuan Park. Perkenalkan, namaku Lea." Wanita bernama Lea itu duduk di samping kiri Chanyeol, dan mulai menggoda Chanyeol dengan mengelus lengan Lelaki itu "Aku akan menemani tuan Park malam ini..." Ujar Wanita itu seraya mengarahkan tangan Chanyeol ke Payudara besarnya.

Chanyeol meremasnya untuk menggoda Wanita itu, dan ketika Wanita itu mendesah, ia meraih tengkuk Wanita itu dan melumat bibir Wanita itu. Ciuman yang begitu panas dan menuntut.

Alex tersenyum, ia yang melihat Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Wanita itu, bergerak untuk menarik Baekhyun keluar dari sana.

Chanyeol yang terbuai dengan permainan Wanita itu, melupakan Baekhyun yang di tarik keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau harusnya keluar sejak tadi. Siapa kau sampai tuan Park tak membiarkanmu keluar dari sana? Katakan siapa kau?" Alex mencerca Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyudutkan.

Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan jika ia adalah seorang pembantu yang bekerja di rumah Chanyeol sekaligus melayani Chanyeol di atas ranjang.

Walau Chanyeol belum memasukinya.

Baekhyun mencoba menjadi seorang yang tidak lemah terhadap orang kaya raya itu.

"Bukan urusan anda, Tuan." Baekhyun berlalu pergi setelah mengatakan itu.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke meja Bar untuk meminta satu minuman yang bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Melihat Chanyeol mencium Wanita itu, membuat ia ingin sekali di cium oleh Chanyeol seperti itu.

\- 6104 -

Seulgi baru saja sampai di rumahnya saat kedua orangtua nya meminta ia duduk sebentar, dan mendengarkan kedua orangtua nya yang ingin berbicara hal penting.

Ia pulang terlambat karena pergi ke Cafe Jongdae dulu untuk mencari Baekhyun.

"Nak, kau tahu _PCY Enterprise_?" Tanya Ayah angkat Seulgi.

"Ya _Appa_ aku tahu." Siapa yang tak tahu _PCY Enterprise_, pikir Seulgi.

Perusahaan hebat yang di miliki Lelaki tampan bernama Park Chanyeol. Seulgi bahkan menyukai Park Chanyeol.

Lebih tepatnya, jatuh cinta pada Park Chanyeol.

"Minggu depan, tuan Park pemilik _PCY Enterprise_ akan hadir di pesta ulang tahun Perusahaan _Appa_. Cobalah untuk berteman dengan tuan Park!"

"Siapa tahu dia tertarik padamu nak." Ibu angkatnya itu tersenyum bangga.

Ayah angkatnya ikut menambahkan "Jika kau menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol, Perusahaan _Appa_ akan semakin sukses. Para Investor akan semakin berminat menaruh Investasi di Perusahaan _Appa._

Seulgi tersenyum bukan mendengar tentang Perusahaan Ayah angkatnya yang akan sukses jika ia dekat dengan Park Chanyeol. Tapi karena ia akan bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol yang membuat Seulgi tersenyum senang.

Ia akan bertemu dengan pujaan Hatinya. Dan Seulgi sangat bahagia.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk berteman dengannya." Seulgi tersenyum semakin lebar "Kalau begitu, aku harus mencari gaun yang cantik untuk bertemu dengan tuan Park." Ucapnya riang seraya berlalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Seulgi membuka situs butik langganannya untuk membeli gaun baru yang cantik. Ia juga menelpon pemilik butik itu. Ia meminta gaun paling cantik yang butik itu miliki untuk ia beli dan ia pakai di pesta nanti.

Senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah Seulgi. Ia mencari sepatu cantik untuk nanti ia pakai juga di pesta itu.

Pesta itu adalah pesta ulang tahun Perusahaan Ayah angkatnya. Dan akan ada banyak tamu yang datang. Dan diantara semua tamu undangan yang di undang, Chanyeol lah yang paling Seulgi tunggu kehadirannya.

Seulgi masih ingat pertemuan pertama dia dengan Chanyeol. Saat itu ia tengah melamar pekerjaan di Perusahaan Chanyeol, tapi Seulgi gagal.

Saat itu mereka naik lift yang sama saat Seulgi selesai mengikuti wawancara.

Hari itu lift khusus yang biasa di gunakan Chanyeol rusak, jadi Chanyeol memakai lift yang biasa di pakai karyawan-karyawannya.

Seulgi sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol saat itu, karena ketampanan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya tersihir. Bahkan Seulgi nyaris jatuh saat tak sengaja Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya. Dan saat Chanyeol menolongnya, Seulgi semakin dibuat jatuh cinta pada Lelaki itu.

Sejak saat itu, Seulgi menyimpan perasaan suka untuk Chanyeol. Menyukai dan mencintai Chanyeol.

Hingga hari ini tiba, dimana Ayah angkatnya memberitahu dirinya bahwa Perusahaan Ayah angkatnya itu akan menggelar pesta dan mengundang Chanyeol. Terlebih lagi kedua orangtua angkatnya begitu mendukung dia untuk bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Seulgi akan membuat Chanyeol mengingatnya.

Mengingat ia, dan mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Meski Seulgi yakin pasti hanya dirinya yang ingat pertemuan mereka saat itu.

"Hei tuan Park, aku tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu denganmu!" Gumam Seulgi seraya melihat foto Chanyeol yang ada di Ponselnya.

\- 6104 -

"Bisakah kau memberikan aku minuman yang kadar Alkoholnya sedikit?"

Baekhyun yang di tarik keluar oleh Alex, memilih untuk menunggu Chanyeol dengan minum sedikit. Seorang Bartender yang bertugas disana tersenyum seraya mengangguk dan mulai menyiapkan minuman yang di inginkan Baekhyun.

"Kau sendirian disini?" Tanya Bartender itu.

Sebenarnya ia tahu siapa Baekhyun.

Ia hanya berpura-pura saja. Ia tahu jika Lelaki mungil itu datang bersama Chanyeol.

Dan jika Lelaki mungil itu datang bersama Chanyeol sampai di genggam tangannya, maka siapapun dia-... Dia sudah sepenuhnya milik Chanyeol. Dan tak ada yang boleh menganggu apalagi menyentuhnya.

"Aku datang dengan bos-ku, tapi sepertinya bos-ku sedang sibuk." Baekhyun menjawab dengan jujur.

Seseorang yang duduk sedikit jauh dengannya mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dia mendekat pada Baekhyun dan berlagak mengajak Baekhyun berbicara.

"Keberatan jika aku duduk disini?"

Baekhyun menoleh, lalu menggeleng mempersilahkan orang itu duduk di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu kembali mencoba membuat dirinya bisa akrab dengan Baekhyun, meski Baekhyun bersikap biasa saja ketika dia bertanya.

Bartender itu merasa ada sesuatu yang salah tentang Lelaki yang mendekati Baekhyun. Maka dengan cepat dia mencoba menelpon Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menelanjangi Jalang yang di bawa Alex.

"Kau menyukai Wanita? Apa kau laki-laki?"

"Kenapa anda menanyakan itu?" Baekhyun tak suka seseorang bertanya tentang orientasi seksualnya.

"Hanya kagum dengan wajah Cantikmu, padahal kau Laki-laki. Aku sempat mengira kau seorang Wanita, dan saat mendengar suaramu, aku semakin terkejut. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Lelaki cantik sepertimu."

Orang itu kembali berbicara dengan santai nya "Jadi, kupikir bisa saja kau seorang _Gay_. Tapi jika kau bukan seorang _Gay_, sebagai seorang teman yang baru berkenalan, aku akan mengenalkan mu pada wanita-wanita disini. Dan aku yakin kau akan puas jika bermain dengan mereka."

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tak perlu. Seperti yang kau tebak, aku memang seorang _Gay_." Ucapnya dengan santai.

Baekhyun merasa tak perlu menyembunyikan dirinya seorang _Gay_ di sini.

Tempat ini adalah Dunia gelap orang-orang yang terlihat baik di luar sana. Baekhyun juga tahu jika orang yang mengajaknya bicara saat ini seorang _Gay_ sepertinya. Orang itu bahkan tak takut menanyakan tengtang orientasi seksualnya.

Banyak pasangan _Gay_ juga disini. Tempat ini seperti surga bagi mereka. Bebas melakukan apapun tanpa takut di cibir orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Baekhyun terkejut ketika Lelaki di sampingnya mendekat dan berbisik di Telinganya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar? Aku jamin kau akan puas dengan milikku yang besar ini!" Ujarnya seraya membawa tangan Baekhyun untuk memegang benda kebanggaan orang itu.

Baekhyun sampai berjengit dan menarik tangannya. Turun dari Kursi dan memarahi orang itu karena sudah berbuat tak senonoh padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun menatap orang itu dengan tajam.

Dan saat orang itu bergerak mendekatinya lagi, Baekhyun mencekal tangan orang itu, Baekhyun berbalik lalu mengangkat tubuh orang itu, dan langsung membantingnya ke lantai.

Semua orang yang ada disana terperangah melihat keributan itu. Mereka yang awalnya sibuk mulai tertarik dengan keributan itu.

Yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui, orang itu datang bersama anak buahnya. Maka ketika melihat Bos mereka dibanting seseorang sampai merintih kesakitan, anak buahnya langsung menyerang Baekhyun.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Baekhyun seraya mencoba menghindar dan memukul mereka yang berusaha memukulinya.

Orang itu tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang kewalahan menghadapi anak buahnya.

Namun Baekhyun tetap berkelahi sampai membuat beberapa meja dan minuman dalam botol pecah. Beberapa kali Baekhyun harus menahan sakit ketika tangannya tak sengaja tersayat pecahan botol.

"Sial!" Ia kembali mengumpat karena perih di tangannya.

Baekhyun yang kalah jumlah tetap berusaha melawan dengan keahlian yang sedikit ia miliki.

Tapi ia lengah, ia membiarkan salah satu anak buah orang itu memukul wajahnya sampai ia jatuh tersungkur. Dan saat itulah mereka mengambil kesempatan untuk memukuli Baekhyun secara membabi buta. Membuat memar di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun, dan sampai membuat bibir Baekhyun robek.

"Habisi dia!" Titah orang itu pada anak buahnya.

Baekhyun sudah terkapar di lantai dengan wajahnya yang di penuhi luka. Darah mengalir dari pelipisnya yang robek.

Seseorang menarik rambut Baekhyun, dan bersiap untuk membenturkan kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Saat ia sudah tak berdaya. Di sisa-sisa kesadarannya, ia berharap seseorang menolongnya. Meski ia tak yakin akan ada yang menolongnya.

Ia di pukuli saja orang-orang disana hanya diam membiarkan. Dan bahkan sebagian ikut bersorak ketika orang-orang itu memukuli wajah dan tubuhnya.

Kepala Baekhyun terangkat, siap membentur kerasnya lantai tempat itu sebelum sebuah tembakan terdengar dan berhasil melubangi kepala orang yang hendak membenturkan kepalanya.

Orang itu terkapar di lantai di samping Baekhyun yang sudah tak berdaya. Darah merembes keluar dari kepala orang itu.

Semua orang disana tahu siapa yang berani menembak orang itu sampai membuatnya meninggal Dunia. Karena satu-satu nya orang yang berhak menggunakan Pistol atau senjata tajam lainnya di dalam tempat itu hanyalah satu orang. Park Chanyeol, sang pemilik tempat itu.

Chanyeol meminta anak buahnya untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang yang sudah membuat Baekhyun babak belur. Chanyeol berjalan dengan gagah, ia hanya memakai celananya ketika datang untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

Tubuh kekarnya ia biarkan bertelanjang Dada. Karena ia hendak berhubungan seks dengan Wanita yang dibawa Alex ketika ia memilih untuk melihat Baekhyun lebih dulu. Wanita itu bahkan masih ada di dalam ruangan, sudah dalam keadaan Telanjang.

Karena Chanyeol sudah menelanjanginya dan hendak membuatnya mendesah nikmat dibawah kendalinya.

Ia tak akan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu jika saja Bartender yang berbicara dengan Baekhyun sebelumnya, tak menelpon dan mengatakan jika Lelaki manisnya di pukuli orang.

Chanyeol mendekati tubuh Baekhyun untuk mengangkatnya. Orang yang sebelumnya meminta anak buahnya untuk membunuh Baekhyun, tampak terkejut saat melihat seorang Park Chanyeol muncul dan membawa Lelaki mungil itu.

"Kau salah besar karena berani menyentuh milikku." Ujar Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Berdiri di hadapan Lelaki itu dengan Baekhyun dalam rengkuhannya "Bunuh dia! Dan lempar mayatnya pada Brush!"

Orang itu sontak membulatkan kedua matanya.

Brush, siapapun kenal siapa itu Brush.

Se-ekor buaya muara peliharaan Chanyeol. Brush di tempatkan di danau belakang gedung tempat ini. Danau itu tentu saja di tutup rapat agar tak ada orang yang menjadi korban Brush.

Hanya orang-orang yang menurut Chanyeol pantas Mati, yang akan di jadikan santapan Brush.

Dan orang yang sudah berani menyentuh Baekhyun itu salah satunya.

Chanyeol meninggalkan orang itu dengan para anak buahnya yang menyeret mereka. Ia membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ruangan yang berbeda dari ruangan yang sebelumnya ia pakai untuk bertemu Alex.

Chanyeol merebahkan Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur kecil yang ada disana. Ia kemudian menelpon seseorang, salah satu Dokter yang pribadinya yang kebetulan ada ditempat itu malam ini.

"Pastikan dia baik-baik saja! Aku ada urusan sebentar, jangan bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" Perintah Chanyeol itu mutlak.

Sementara Baekhyun di obati, Chanyeol kembali menemui Lea untuk melanjutkan apa yang ia mulai dengan Wanita itu.

Chanyeol tak berlama-lama untuk membuat Lea menjeritkan namanya. Ia menyuruh Lea membungkuk agar ia bisa memasuki Lea dari belakang. Nafsunya sudah sedikit menyurut karena melihat Baekhyun terluka, tapi ia harus membuat kebanggaannya tertidur kembali. Jadi ia melakukannya dengan cepat dan kasar.

Chanyeol tak berniat memakai Lea lagi, jadi begitu selesai ia memakai Lea, ia memberinya uang dan meninggalkannya disana begitu saja. Chanyeol merapikan pakaiannya meski tak serapi seperti sebelumnya. Ia menemui Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah di obati oleh Dokter Pribadi-nya.

"Lukanya tidak ada yang serius. Tapi saya akan memeriksanya dua hari lagi!" ucap Dokter itu sebelum pergi.

Chanyeol memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun sebelum mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dalam gendongan bridal nya.

Mereka keluar dari tempat itu melalui pintu lain dari gedung itu. Pintu yang terhubung pada sebuah bangunan kecil yang letaknya agak jauh dari Gedung itu. Bagngunan kecil itu terhubung dengan gedung Cafe itu.

Itu adalah jalan yang di buat untuk di jadikan jalur evakuasi jika terjadi sesuatu dengan tempat itu. Chanyeol tak kecapean berjalan dengan Baekhyun dalam gendongannya. Karena ia tentu saja memakai lift yang ada disana.

Mereka kembali ke rumah besarnya. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah di obati. Kepalanya di perban dan tangannya juga ada yang ditutupi perban.

"Kau bisa berkelahi juga rupanya!"

Chanyeol melihat saat Baekhyun berkelahi, ia membiarkan Baekhyun melawan mereka semua. Ia ingin melihat keahlian Baekhyun dalam berkelahi. Namun saat melihat Baekhyun terpojok, barulah Chanyeol membantu.

"Aku akan membuat Alex menyesal karena sudah membawamu menjauh dariku!" Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun "Cepatlah bangun, _sweety_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

**HALOOOOO HEHE.**

**EL KEMBALI SEMUANYA.**

**SETAHUN JIR GAK UPDATE. MAAF YA. ****MAU AKU MULAI UPDATE LAGI KOK**

**BTW AKU GANTI USERNAME... ****Dari Loeylight jadi Elbaekpark. **

**Ditunggu jejak kalian setelah membaca. Thanks you.**


	6. Time CH 06

**\- Time -**

**CHANBAEK**

**BxB | Boys Love**

Jangan menghakimi penulis yang menulis cerita ini, jika cerita ini kurang berkenan. Tapi kasih kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk memperbaiki segala kekurangannya.

\- 6104 -

"Siapa dia?" Dokter Pribadi Chanyeol yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya, cukup penasaran dengan Lelaki mungil yang saat ini tengah ia periksa keadaannya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Chanyeol tak perlu memberitahu siapa Baekhyun, karena cepat semua orang pasti akan tahu Identitas Lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun baru saja makan dan meminum obatnya. Lelaki mungil dan cantik itu langsung tertidur setelahnya. Kini Chanyeol meminta Dokter Pribadinya untuk mengganti perban di kepala Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja yang menggantikan perban itu, tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu luka di kepala Baekhyun itu parah atau tidaknya.

Ia perlu penjelasan terlebih dahulu. Karena Dokter yang semalam memeriksa Baekhyun, tak menjelaskan lebih detail bagaimana luka di kepala Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengganti Dokter yang seharusnya mengobati Baekhyun. Ia lebih memilih Jongin, Sahabatnya untuk mengobati Baekhyun.

Dokter pribadi Chanyeol ada dua orang. Jongin dan Dokter yang kemarin mengobati Baekhyun ketika di Bar.

"Kau ingin aku mengobatinya kan? Jadi katakan siapa dia!" Jongin mengancam sembari mengangkat Pisau bedah yang ada di tangannya.

Chanyeol akhirnya buka suara karena tak ingin berdebat dengan Lelaki berkulit Tan itu.

"Dia Baekhyun, pegawai baruku! Puas?!" Ujar Chanyeol yang membuat seringai di sudut bibir Jongin terlihat.

"Jadi, dia mainan barumu di ranjang?"

Jongin bertanya sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, Jongin benar-benar cerewet seperti wartawan. Chanyeol yang duduk di salah satu _single_ sofa yang ada di kamar yang Baekhyun tempati, hanya menjawab dengan helaan nafas.

Jongin cukup mengerti arti dari helaan nafas itu. Jongin kemudian kembali mengganti perban di kepala Baekhyun, dan memberitahu Chanyeol jika Lelaki tinggi itu bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa harus ia yang menggantinya.

"Dia bukan mainan Jong! Dia..."

"Sama saja. Kau akan menikmati tubuhnya, setelah itu kau membuangnya seperti yang sudah-sudah!"

Chanyeol tersinggung dengan perkataan sahabatnya itu. Ia menatap punggung Jongin dengan begitu tajam, dan Jongin yang merasa di tatap berbalik untuk melihatnya.

Sedikit bergidik ngeri ketika melihat tatapan membunuh yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

"Ada apa? Bukankah perkataan ku itu benar?" Tanya Jongin dan memilih mengabaikan tatapan seram Chanyeol untuknya.

"Dia tak akan pernah ku buang!"

Jongin tertawa sarkas. Menertawakan ucapan Chanyeol. Bagi Jongin ucapan Chanyeol seperti Angin yang numpang lewat di Telinga nya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti! Kalau dia tidak kau buang, aku akan berpesta selama 2 hari 2 malam sambil minum-minum." tambah Jongin.

Chanyeol sangat ingin memukul kepala sahabatnya itu. Jongin memang tahu kebiasaannya, tapi kali ini Jongin salah.

Karena Chanyeol tak akan pernah membuang Baekhyun. Siapapun yang berani untuk memiliki Baekhyun selain dia, maka orang itu harus siap mati di tangannya.

"Dia laki-laki kan?" Jongin berpangku tangan dengan kedua matanya yang melihat Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah "Tapi kenapa dia begitu cantik? Chanyeol, kau mendapatkannya dimana? Aku ma..."

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya satu dan dia milikku. Sekarang cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu Kim Jongin!"

Ow, Chanyeol mulai kesal dengan orang-orang yang terus bertanya tentang _'Apakah Baekhyun ada dua!'_

Memangnya Baekhyun _Amoeba_ yang dapat membelah diri?

Chanyeol muak mendengarnya. Tidak kakak laki-lakinya, tidak Jongin sahabatnya, semuanya bertanya hal yang sama karena menginginkan yang seperti Baekhyun.

Tak ada Baekhyun yang lain di Dunia ini selain Baekhyun miliknya yang saat ini terbaring di atas tempat tidur di Mansion nya.

"Cihhh! Pemarah." Jongin menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaannya "Kau akan cepat Tua karena sering marah-marah. Lagipula aku mau bertanya, dimana dia melakukan perawatan untuk kulitnya?"

Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Karena ia sudah tak perduli dengan ocehan Jongin, dan lebih memilih untuk menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur.

Cantik, menggemaskan, lucu, dan bibirnya begitu menggoda. Chanyeol ingin kembali mencicipi bibir tipis dan menggoda itu.

Rasanya begitu candu, bibir Baekhyun seperti Narkotika yang bisa menjerat dan membuat orang ketergantungan jika sudah merasakannya sekali.

Dan Baekhyun hanya miliknya, milik Chanyeol seorang.

Chanyeol akan mengklaim Baekhyun secepatnya, menjadikan Baekhyun milik dia seutuhnya.

\- 6104 -

"Pejabat Kim meminta bertemu denganmu!" Taemin dan Chanyeol masih berada di ruang Meeting. Mereka baru selesai Meeting bersama staff di Perusahaannya.

"Kenapa lagi dengannya?" Chanyeol sibuk menanda tangani beberapa berkas dan mencoret beberapa laporan yang harus Taemin perbaiki.

"Mungkin merindukanmu?" Taemin bisa menebak apa keperluan Pejabat Kim yang ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Pejabat Kim adalah Kim Jennie, seorang Wanita muda yang berhasil masuk ke Dunia politik berkat bantuan Chanyeol. Jennie menjadi Pejabat termuda dan tercantik di Korea Selatan.

"Katakan saja padanya, jika tidak terlalu penting, tidak perlu menemui ku!" Chanyeol hanya sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Wanita itu.

Jika Jennie sudah meminta bertemu, akan ada dua hal yang di inginkan Wanita itu.

Pertama, Jennie ingin menyingkirkan seseorang yang berpotensi membuat kedudukannya di Dunia politik terganggu. Atau yang kedua, Jennie ingin Chanyeol kembali memikirkan ulang untuk menjadi Kekasih Wanita itu agar popularitas Wanita itu semakin tinggi.

Kedua keinginan itu semua sama saja, Karier Wanita itu di atas segala.

"Ku pikir kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Bukankah kalian sudah lama tidak mendesah di atas ranjang?" Goda Taemin yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingin Baekhyun yang mendesahkan namaku."

Taemin memutar bola matanya "Lalu, kenapa tidak kau perkosa saja dia?!"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Aku sedang mencoba bertahan untuk tak memperkosanya. Tapi dia begitu menggoda, Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Taemin menghela nafas. Chanyeol bisa saja melakukan apapun pada Baekhyun, termasuk membuat Baekhyun pasrah dibawah kendalinya.

Sekarang, kenapa Chanyeol harus menahannya?

"Kenapa kau menahannya?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin ia kabur dariku. Melelahkan jika harus mencari dia kalau misalkan dia kabur. Aku ingin dia yang meminta aku menyentuhnya." Chanyeol tertawa pelan "Aku ingin dia yang memohon padaku."

"Cih!" Taemin tak setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol "Aku yakin, besok juga pasti kau akan memperkosa anak itu!"

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh pelan.

Sementara itu di Mansion besar Chanyeol, Baekhyun tengah membuka perban di Kepala nya.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak nyaman karena benda itu membungkus kepalanya. Ia lebih suka membuka perban itu dan menutup luka nya dengan kapas dan handsaplast.

"Lebay sekali sampai harus di perban segala!" Gerutu Baekhyun yang tengah melihat luka di kepalanya.

Luka itu hanya luka ringan, berada di dekat pelipis matanya. Namun tak terlalu dekat karena berada di sekitar dahi nya.

"Begini lebih baik." Baekhyun tersenyum seraya menyisir rambutnya "Sepertinya aku harus keramas."

Baekhyun mengabaikan perintah Chanyeol untuk jangan dulu mandi dan membersihkan rambutnya.

Namun Baekhyun yang tak tahan dengan bau anyir di rambutnya, memilih untuk pergi mandi dan membersihkan rambutnya.

Lagipula, luka ringan seperti itu sudah sering Baekhyun dapatkan ketika ia jatuh dari Sepeda. Dulu, saat ia masih di Jeju.

Obat yang ia konsumsi juga semuanya berkerja dengan cepat pada tubuhnya. Meringankan rasa sakitnya dan membuat tubuh Baekhyun terasa lebih baik.

Baekhyun selesai mandi 30 menit kemudian. Dan ia tak merasakan pusing setelah mandi, tubuhnya bahkan terasa lebih segar dari sebelumnya.

Karena bosan, ia memilih turun dari lantai dua Mansion Chanyeol, untuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang bisa ia kerjakan.

Tapi sepertinya tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun kerjakan, karena semua pekerjaan di Mansion itu sudah di kerjakan semua oleh pelayan-pelayan di Mansion itu.

Baekhyun yang kebingungan memilih kembali ke kamarnya untuk menelpon Chanyeol dan menanyakan pada Lelaki itu, sekiranya apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain tidur dan bersantai.

Karena ia bekerja di rumah itu, dan tidak mungkin jika Baekhyun terus-terusan bersantai.

Chanyeol masih berasa di dalam ruang Meeting ketika Baekhyun menelponnya.

Gerakan tangannya berhenti ketika mendengar Ponselnya berdering.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Taemin di tinggalkan begitu saja di dalam ruang Meeting ketika Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan telepon itu.

"Hi _Sweety_... Kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan duduk di Kursinya seraya memutar Kursinya menghadap ke Jendela.

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak mendengar panggilan '_Sweety_' dari Chanyeol.

"H-hai tuan... Maaf karena..."

"Berapa kali harus aku katakan, panggil aku Chanyeol. Hanya Chanyeol! Ayolah Baekhyun, tak susah untukmu memanggil namaku!"

Baekhyun bingung dengan situasi dirinya saat ini. Ia bekerja untuk Chanyeol, tapi kenapa dia seolah orang yang spesial. Padahal ia bekerja untuk Chanyeol. Meskipun memang pekerjaan Baekhyun begitu spesial untuk Chanyeol.

Hanya saja, Baekhyun seperti orang yang malas karena sejak menerima pekerjaan dari Chanyeol, ia belum mengerjakan apapun selain saat itu. Ketika ia dibuat jatuh tertidur setelah Chanyeol membuatnya kelelahan.

"Baiklah C-chanyeol..."

"Begitu lebih baik!" Senyum di sudut bibir Chanyeol kembali terbit, menyenangkan ketika mendengar Baekhyun gugup saat berbicara dengannya "Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah membaik?"

Sebelum berangkat bekerja, Chanyeol sudah memastikan jika Lelaki mungil-_nya_ itu baik-baik saja setelah ia meminta Dokter Pribadinya untuk mengecek keadaan Baekhyun.

"Sudah terasa lebih baik. Lagipula luka nya tidak terlalu dalam, hanya luka ringan biasa."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, luka yang di dapat Baekhyun memang luka ringan. Dan Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun bukan Lelaki lemah yang akan terus mengeluh karena luka itu.

"Chanyeol-ah, apakah ada pekerjaan yang bisa aku kerjakan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang merasa tak enak karena belum sedikitpun menyentuh pekerjaan yang seharusnya sudah ia kerjakan sedari awal ia menerima pekerjaan itu.

Baekhyun ingin mengerjakan sesuatu. Entah itu pekerjaan rumah ataupun pekerjaan yang kata Chanyeol harus '_Melayani_' Lelaki jangkung itu.

"Cobalah menonton film yang sudah aku pilihkan untukmu. Dan pelajari apa yang ada di film itu!" Chanyeol kembali menyeringai "Dan saat kau sudah pulih sepenuhnya, praktekkan padaku apa yang sudah kau pelajari dari film itu. Kau mengerti _sweety_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menjawab "Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya!"

Ia kemudian mematikan sambungan Telepon itu dan mulai menyalakan Televisi yang berada di kamarnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu film apa yang sudah di pilihkan Chanyeol. Tapi karena ini adalah perintah dari Lelaki itu, maka Baekhyun harus menuruti perintah Lelaki jangkung itu.

Ia bekerja untuk Lelaki itu, dan menuruti perintah Lelaki itu adalah suatu keharusan yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Awalnya, Baekhyun pikir itu mungkin film tentang memasak atau yang lainnya, tapi kedua netra nya membulat sempurna saat melihat adegan panas yang ia tonton di layar besar itu.

_"Ahh terus sayang... Lebih cepat..."_

Di layar besar itu, terlihat seorang Wanita yang tengah meng-oral penis seorang Lelaki. Mulutnya bekerja dengan ahli, dan tangannya bergerak untuk menggoda buah zakar penis Lelaki itu.

Sepertinya, Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun mempelajari bagaimana caranya melalukan _Blowjob. _Ia ingin Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Untuk itu Chanyeol menyuruhnya belajar melalui film yang tengah Baekhyun tonton sekarang.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, mendadak si kecil miliknya terasa menegang. Dan mendadak ia ingin di sentuh oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit Jari telunjuknya, menonton dengan seksama.

Ia tak ingin membuat Chanyeol marah. Ia sudah menanda tangani kontrak kerjanya, dan '_melayani_' Chanyeol sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Kalau dia menolak, dia bisa di tuntut dan harus membayar ganti rugi pada Chanyeol.

Ponsel nya kembali berbunyi, ada pesan dari Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk membuka laci kedua di samping tempat tidurnya.

Dan Baekhyun terkejut kala mendapati ada permen Lolipop berukuran cukup besar disana. Baekhyun mengambilnya dan kembali membaca pesan dari Chanyeol.

_**Belajarlah menggunakan Lolipop itu!**_

Seketika wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah sampai ke Telinga.

Ia mengerti maksud dari kata '_Belajar dari Lolipop'_.

Baekhyun akan belajar menggunakan Lolipop itu agar nanti bisa mempraktekkan nya ketika ia memuaskan kejantanan Chanyeol yang berukuran besar.

Masih sambil menonton film, Baekhyun membuka Lolipop besar itu dan mengikuti apa yang tengah wanita itu lakukan di dalam film.

Menjilat, memutar lidahnya di ujung Lolipop itu, lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut kecilnya sambil lidahnya bergerak-gerak memutari Lolipop besar itu.

Baekhyun melakukannya sembari membayangkan jika Lolipop itu adalah Penis milik Chanyeol yang begitu besar. Tangan lentik itu memegang erat tangkai permen Lolipop itu seperti ia tengah memegang benda kebanggaan milik Chanyeol.

Kepalanya ikut bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Baekhyun benar-benar bisa melakukannya meski hanya menggunakan permen Lolipop dan menonton film.

Lelaki mungil itu cepat belajar.

Sepertinya Chanyeol akan menemui kematiannya ketika Baekhyun melakukan _Blowjob_ pada Penisnya.

"_Eummmmm_..." Meski terkadang rahangnya terasa sakit, tapi Baekhyun yang sudah terhanyut dengan latihannya seketika lupa begitu saja.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol merasakan Celana nya terasa sesak saat ia menonton cctv yang berada di kamar Baekhyun melalui Tabletnya.

Sial.

Desahan Baekhyun dan gerakan lidah Baekhyun pada permen itu, seakan Penis Chanyeol lah yang tengah Baekhyun jilati. Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya seraya mendengarkan desahan Baekhyun. Ia mengunci ruangannya, lalu membebaskan Kejantanannya yang sudah membengkak dan mengocoknya.

Dalam pikiran Chanyeol, bukan tangannya yang tengah mengocok Penis besarnya. Tapi Baekhyun lah yang tengah ia bayangkan saat ini.

Chanyeol menyesal melihat Baekhyun yang tengah berlatih jika efeknya akan membuat Penis besarnya kesakitan.

"Baekhyun..." Geram Chanyeol ketika pelepasannya sampai.

Tangannya basah karena cairannya sendiri, dan Chanyeol menyeringai. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena sampai bermain sendiri dengan tangannya. Padahal ia bisa saja meminta orang lain melakukannya padanya.

Bahkan Chanyeol bisa langsung melakukan seks dengan pegawai di perusahaannya jika ia mau. Tidak harus melakukannya sendiri sembari melihat Baekhyun melalui layar tabletnya.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin merasakan mulut kecilnya itu memanjakan milikku." Chanyeol membersihkan sisa-sisa pelepasannya menggunakan tisu.

Lalu ia kembali merapihkan Celananya dan mematikan layar Tablet. Menonton Baekhyun akan semakin membuatnya hilang kendali. Ia tak bisa melakukan seks hari ini karena pekerjaannya sudah sangat menumpuk.

Maka Chanyeol segera menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaannya agar segera bisa pulang dan menemui si manis Baekhyun.

\- 6104 -

"Aku mempunyai sebuah sebuah info bagus. Dan aku yakin kau akan tertarik."

Dua orang laki-laki tengah mengobrol serius di salah satu ruangan VIP di sebuah Cafe. Laki-laki yang satunya memberikan sebuah amplop coklat pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Jika ini tak berguna, aku tak akan membayar mu." Ujar laki-laki lain yang baru saja diberikan amplop oleh laki-laki di depannya.

"Tuan, kita sudah berbisnis selama setahun ini, dan semua informasi yang aku berikan tak pernah ada satupun yang tidak berguna." Ucapnya sombong.

Laki-laki yang menerima amplop itu mulai membuka isi dari amplop yang ia terima.

Dan ketika melihat isinya, ia tersenyum misterius. Laki-laki yang memberinya amplop itu juga ikut tersenyum misterius.

"Orang baru?" Tanya laki-laki si penerima Amplop.

"... Dari yang aku lihat dan aku dengar, Ya. Dia orang baru, dan sepertinya kali ini berbeda. Sepertinya dia begitu spesial."

Laki-laki si penerima amplop semakin tersenyum senang. Dia kemudian tertawa karena senang akan informasi yang baru saja ia terima.

"_Well_, ini benar-benar informasi yang sangat bagus." Amplop itu ia simpan, ia menuangkan Wine ke dalam gelas miliknya dan gelas milik si pemberi info "Aku akan membayar mu lebih banyak untuk informasi yang satu ini. Cari tahu lebih banyak tentang orang baru itu." Perintahnya yang kemudian di angguki si oenee

Dan keduanya kemudian bersulang seraya berkata;

"Untuk kehancuran Pak Chanyeol!"

\- 6104 -

"Seulgi-ah..." Baekhyun bersorak ketika ia berhasil menghubungi Seulgi.

"_Yakk Oppa, kenapa kau baru menghubungi ku?"_ Teriakan Seulgi terdengar, dan Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar Seulgi yang marah-marah karena merasa senang.

"Aku sibuk Seul! Aku baru saja dapat pekerjaan, dan aku baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang."

Satu jam yang lalu Baekhyun baru selesai menonton film yang di pilihkan Chanyeol. Dan ia tertidur sebentar setelahnya karena merasa kelelahan setelah belajar melakukan _Blowjob_ pada Permen Lolipop yang hampir habis setengahnya karena ia jilat dan ia hisap.

Sekarang sudah sore, karena ia tak tahu harus mengerjakan apa di rumah besar itu, ralat.. mansion besar Chanyeol, jadi Baekhyun memilih untuk memberi kabar pada teman-temannya. Ia sudah menelpon Jongdae sebelum menelpon Seulgi.

Chanyeol tak akan marah padanya kan kalau ia mengabari teman-temannya?

"Kau sedang bekerja?" Tanya Baekhyun yang saat ini berdiri di balkon kamar yang ia tempati, seraya melihat taman belakang Mansion Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja Baekhyun _Oppa_-ku sayang..." Terdengar tawa kecil dari keduanya "Kau sudah makan? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Oppa!" Seulgi menunda pekerjaannya dulu agar bisa mengobrol dengan santai bersama Baekhyun.

Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursinya seraya berbalik untuk melihat pemandangan kota Seoul di sore hari.

"Kalau aku mendapat libur, aku akan menemui mu!" Baekhyun tak tahu apa ia bisa mendapat libur. Bekerja saja ia belum, karena ia bingung harus mengerjakan apa.

Semua sudah di kerjakan para pelayan yang ada di Mansion besar itu, dan jika harus bekerja untuk '_melayani_' Chanyeol, ia tak tahu bisa melakukannya kapan?

Chanyeol belum memintanya untuk melakukan seks dengan Lelaki itu. Dan karena Baekhyun belum pernah melakukannya, ia sedikit gugup dan takut jika nanti Chanyeol meminta ia melakukannya.

Ia bukanlah seorang gadis yang akan kehilangan keperawanannya, tapi Baekhyun begitu gugup dan takut. Karena itu akan menjadi langkah awal Baekhyun berani melakukan hal yang lebih jauh selama ia menjadi seorang _Gay_.

"Kau bekerja dimana _Oppa_?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tak bisa mengatakan jika ia bekerja di mansion pemilik _PCY Enterprise_.

"Aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di salah satu pemilik perusahaan besar. Dia baik sekali sampai memberiku kamar di Mansion nya." Jawab Baekhyun demi menghilangkan banyak pertanyaan yang akan terlontar dari Seulgi.

Seulgi terdiam sebentar, dan kemudian terdengar helaan nafas setelahnya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus, _Oppa_." Seulgi tersenyum "Oh iya Oppa, nanti datanglah ke pesta ulang tahun Perusahaan Ayahku. Tenang saja, aku akan memberimu satu Undangan. Jadi nanti kau bisa masuk dan tak akan ada yang berani mengusirmu." Seulgi melihat-lihat _website_ salah satu butik yang menjual beberapa pakaian Pria.

Ia berniat membelikan Pakaian formal untuk Baekhyun pakai nanti di pesta ulang tahun perusahaan Ayah angkatnya.

"Seulgi-ah, aku tidak tahu bisa datang atau tidak!" Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk berbaur dengan orang-orang kaya itu.

Baekhyun juga takut jika orangtua angkat Seulgi kembali mengusirnya. Dan lagipula, Chanyeol pasti tidak akan mengizinkan ia keluar dari Mansion itu jika Chanyeol tidak bersamanya.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Sampai kemudiam terdengar suara pintu kamar yang di buka, dan Baekhyun terkejut melihat kehadiran Chanyeol yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar yang ia tempati.

"Seulgi-ah, nanti ku telpon lagi!" Baekhyun mematikan sambungan telepon itu dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Bukankah T-tu..., maksudku..." Baekhyun nyaris memanggil Chanyeol dengan embel-embel Tuan.

Ia hanya takut bersikap tak sopan pada Chanyeol yang berstatus sebagai majikannya.

Tapi Chanyeol tak suka jika ia memanggilnya dengan embel-embel Tuan.

"Kau belum makan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih duduk dan memperhatikan Baekhyun. Mengabaikan panggilan Lelaki mungil itu yang hendak memanggilnya Tuan.

Lelaki mungil itu menggeleng, Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dan menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar dari kamar itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi makan! Aku sudah kelaparan, beberapa pekerjaan di Kantor membuatku melupakan makan siang."

Ini memang sudah jam 3 sore ketika Chanyeol pulang untuk mengecek keadaan Baekhyun. Pekerjaannya belum selesai, tapi ia yang ingin melihat Lelaki mungil itu justru memilih pulang. Chanyeol memilih pulang ketimbang mengecek Baekhyun melalui Tabletnya yang terhubung langsung dengan cctv yang ada di kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengekor di belakang Chanyeol dan ikut masuk ke dalam Mobil mewah milik Lelaki tinggi itu.

Dan ketika Mobil yang mereka berdua tumpangi melaju, Baekhyun diam sembari memperhatikan Kaki-nya yang ternyata masih memakai sandal rumah.

Chanyeol yang sadar tersenyum tipis, lantas ia mengambil paperbags yang ada di sudut jok Mobil Limusin nya.

Oh yeah, Chanyeol memang selalu memakai Limusin nya ketika Lelaki itu mengajak orang lain. Seperti mengajak Baekhyun saat ini, ia sengaja memakai mobil mewahnya itu agar ia bisa lebih leluasa berdekatan dengan Baekhyun dan melakukan hal lain yang menyenangkan.

Seks di dalam Mobil misalnya?

Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun sampai Lelaki mungil itu tersudut, lalu ia mengambil Kaki Baekhyun untuk memakaikan Sepatu pada kaki Lelaki mungil itu.

Sementara Baekhyun terus berkedip beberapa kali memperhatikan Chanyeol yang memakaikan ia Sepatu, dan mengikat tali Sepatu itu.

Sepatu itu tampak cocok di pakai Baekhyun, ukurannya juga sangat pas di kaki Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya Chanyeol, aku bisa melaku..."

Cup

Bibir tipis itu di kecup Chanyeol "Aku ingin melakukannya untukmu _Sweety_!"

Lagi lagi panggilan itu terdengar. Baekhyun harus menahan diri untuk tak merona. Ia seorang _Gay_, dan di perlakukan sangat manis oleh Chanyeol membuat ia salah tingkah dan merona.

Ayolah, ia tak pernah di perlakukan seperti ini.

Selama ini ia selalu menyimpan rahasia besar hidupnya itu. Terkecuali Seulgi yang tahu karena sudah ia anggap seperti Adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Ayo turun! Kita sudah sampai!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang ia genggam.

Namun cepat-cepat Baekhyun lepaskan karena tak ingin membuat Chanyeol malu menggandeng dirinya di tempat ramai.

Chanyeol mengeryit karena tindakan Baekhyun itu. Namun Lelaki tinggi itu tak ambil pusing dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam restoran dengan Baekhyun yang kembali mengekor dibelakangnya.

Mereka mengambil ruangan VIP. Beberapa pengawalnya berjaga di pintu depan ruangan VIP itu guna mencegah sesuatu hal yang tak di inginkan terjadi.

Manajer Restoran yang sudah akrab dengan Chanyeol menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol. Dan cukup heran karena kali ini Chanyeol membawa seseorang.

Karena biasanya Chanyeol datang sendiri, dan kemudian meminta kepada Manajer Restoran itu seorang Wanita untuk menemaninya selama makan.

"Sudah lama Tuan Park tidak berkunjung kemari." Ucap Manajer Restoran itu sembari menunduk "Apa kali ini, Tuan akan memesan menu yang sama?"

Maksud dari kata sama adalah, dengan kehadiran seorang Wanita pekerja seks yang biasa memuaskan Chanyeol setelah ia selesai makan.

"Tidak." Tolak Chanyeol "Bawakan saja makanan yang biasa ku pesan dalam dua porsi!" Titahnya yang kemudian di anggukki Manajer Restoran itu.

Setelah Manajer Restoran itu berlalu, Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun yang melihat lihat sekeliling ruangan itu.

"Baekhyun..." Panggil Chanyeol "Kemarilah!" Chanyeol menepuk sebelah tempat duduknya.

Baekhyun diam sebentar, lalu kemudian bergerak untuk berpindah tempat dan duduk di samping Chanyeol di sofa panjang itu.

Dan gerakan tiba-tiba yang di lakukan Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

Chanyeol menciumnya.

Lalu kemudian menyesap belahan bibir Baekhyun bergantian, atas dan bawah bibirnya di jajah Lelaki itu dengan hisapan dan gigitan yang cukup keras sampai membuat Baekhyun meleguh.

"Eummmmppt..." Baekhyun dengan berani meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai dibalik ciumannya.

Ia semakin menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar semakin menempel dengannya. Tangannya masuk kedalam pakaian Baekhyun dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

Semantara Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dan diam menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol.

Pelayan yang datang membawa menu makan mereka, sempat terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang tengah mencium seorang Lelaki.

Karena mereka tidak tahu jika Chanyeol seorang _Biseksual_. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengumbar kemesraan dengan sesama jenis, ia kerap di gosip kan dengan lawan jenisnya. Seperti Model cantik yang tengah naik daun, atau pengusaha wanita yang kerap menjadi rekan bisnisnya.

Bahkan Chanyeol pernah di gosipkan berkencan dengan salah satu kerabat dekat keluarga Kerajaan Inggris. Ketika itu ia di pergoki wartawan di sana setelah pergi makan malam bersama salah satu wanita cantik yang merupakan kerabat dekat Kerajaan Inggris. Ratu Elisabet II sampai meminta Chanyeol datang ke Kerajaan Inggris kala gosip itu beredar luas.

Namun Chanyeol menolaknya karena merasa tak pernah berkencan dengan salah satu Keluarga kerajaan Inggris. Meskipun hanya sebuah gosip, namun gosip yang beredar kala itu mampu membuat hati setiap wanita yang menyukainya patah hati.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Chanyeol, seorang pebisnis muda dari Negeri Ginseng, Korea Selatan.

Ratu Elisabeth II tidak marah pada Chanyeol, karena Lelaki itu membantah gosip itu ketika di tanyai wartawan saat ia hendak pulang ke Korea.

Yeah, pesona Chanyeol memang tidak main-main.

Dan ketika mereka melihat Chanyeol yang tengah mencium seorang laki-laki, tentu saja mereka cukup syok. Sesuatu yang tak mereka sangka, apalagi Chanyeol terlihat begitu bernafsu sampai menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Manajer Restoran yang kebetulan juga ingin menyapa Chanyeol, tak jadi melakukannya ketika melihat Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk.

Mereka membiarkannya setelah mereka selesai membawa dan menyimpan makanan di meja.

Chanyeol melepas dua kancing Kemeja yang di pakai Baekhyun, ia kemudian menggigit nipple Lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mendesah pelan ketika Chanyeol melakukannya.

"_Ahhhh_..."

Chanyeol semakin menggoda puncak dada Lelaki mungil itu kala desahan itu terdengar.

Gairahnya tak bisa Chanyeol tahan begitu mendengar desahan Baekhyun yang terdengar begitu merdu.

Ia kembali membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun yang belum ia buka semuanya.

Dan Chanyeol melempar Kemeja itu ke ujung sofa. Membuat Baekhyun bertelanjang dada.

Kulit putih mulus itu kembali terpampang di depan Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu hendak kembali melanjutkan aksinya, tapi bunyi perut Baekhyun yang kelaparan berhasil membuat ia menunda kegiatannya.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan mengusap bibir tipis Baekhyun sebelum kembali menciumnya.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu. Kau butuh makan agar tak pingsan ketika aku memasuki mu nanti!" Chanyeol memindahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk kembali di tempatnya.

Baekhyun berdehem mendengar kata Frontal yang kerap di katakan Chanyeol. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha bersikap biasa ketika mendengarnya meski kerap kali Baekhyun merona seperti seorang Gadis yang tengah di rayu.

Chanyeol mengambil pakaian Baekhyun yang sebelumnya ia lempar, dan memakaikan nya kembali pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akhirnya bisa makan setelah Chanyeol memulai makan.

Tak ada yang berbicara selain sesekali Chanyeol melihat ponselnya, mengecek beberapa pesan yang masuk dari anak buahnya.

Baekhyun sendiri menikmati makanan lezat itu dengan begitu lahap sampai kedua pipinya mengembung.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya akan tersenyum. Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol sangat ingin melahap Baekhyun untuk ia nikmati di atas ranjang dan mendesah kan namanya begitu kencang ketika ia menghujam lubang sempit Lelaki mungil itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

**Update lagi hehe.**

**Itu yang ratu Elisabeth, anggap aja Ratu Inggris itu punya kerabat dekat wanita yang umurnya sebaya sama Chanyeol.**

**Ini fanfiction, jadi bebas lah mengarang hahaha.**


End file.
